The Silver Son
by Sand-iva
Summary: A Boy with remarkable archery skills, an unusual Prophecy, a Goddess with silver eyes, and a Hunter with trust issue. With fates of the world entrusted in his hand, he began his journey as he finds out the truth about his existence. This is the story of the silver Son. Thalia/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Long Night

**This is my first ever fanfiction guys! Feel free to** **give me** **any thought you have about it since I'm always trying to improve this story.**

 **Chapters in this fic can and will be rewriten/revised from times to times.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series.**

* * *

 ** _1st Arc: The Silver Son_**

Chapter 1: A Long Night

 _WHAT. THE. FUCK._ What the actual fuck is going on?

Oh, that was rude of me… I'm sorry, but it's pretty damn hard to introduce yourself properly when a FREAKING ONE EYED GIANT is chasing you through the woods. You read that right. How did I get myself into this mess, you ask? Ha, well, maybe we need to turned this back a little...

Let's see... it was a night like any other night, which was preceded by a pretty normal day. I was in front of a vending machine, just getting myself a nice, cold, can of Coke after spending my day in the archery range nearby.

I grabbed the red can of carbonated drink on my right hand and looked up to the night sky, the night was painted by the glimmering stars and the full moon was shining as bright as ever. _"Huh, look at that… the moon is really bright tonight"_ I thought to myself.

Why was I looking at the sky you ask? Well… as weird as its sounds... it's kind of a hobby of mine. The starry night sky has always fascinated me every time I look at it. It makes me feel… so small, it really makes you realize that you are only one man, in this big-big world. Too poetic? Yeah, others said that too….

But anyhow, as I was taking my first gulp of the sugary liquid, a humongous, muscular figure with one eye (a freakin' monster, that's a simple way to put it) jumps out of nowhere. Long story short, we finally got to the point where I am being chased through the woods. How was your night?

Alrighty then, that's all about my past that I'm going to tell you right now, which actually just happened about 9 minutes ago, (hey, I did say "a little") I'm going to tell you the rest of my story if I actually manage to survive from this lunacy.

I don't even need to look back to check if the monster was still chasing after me. I could still hear it clearly, the loud thumping sounds of his giant feet and the cracking sounds of the trees he trampled trough.

My heart is racing and I could feel myself losing pace, archery training involves a lot of running, but sadly I am no sprinter. I knew I can't outrun this monster forever.

 _"I need to come up with an idea, a good one!"_ I mentally screamed at myself.

I looked left and right, trying to find a way to juke this giant, alas, my brain betrayed me once again and I failed to come up with any good idea.

So I just need to settle with a crazy idea instead.

 _"Okay Aiden, you need to do this and you need to do it right. Just take your bow and arrow, and shoot that thing right in the head! If Legolas can do it, so can you!"_ I said to myself.

I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and load it on to my bow, I leaped to the front while at the same time turned my body to face the beast, and simultaneously released the strings of my bow and let the arrow fly towards the giant's head. I did my best attempt of an " _action movie style archery_ " and shoot my arrow right to his head. And guess what folks? I fucking did it! Well, only the whole " _action movie style archery_ " part that is, it turned out my arrow just bounced off his skin.

 _Son of a…._

The worst part is, after that whole sequence, I'm now left lying with my back on the ground, with the monster closing in step by step, as if he enjoys seeing a desperate and easy prey.

 _"Why the hell is he moving so slowly?"_ I mentally screamed. It's not like I wanted him to just hurry up and eat me, I just feels like that's a sensible thing to do as a monster….

I thought that was the end of my story, never would've thought I would die this soon… but I know I'm not going to go down without a fight. I loaded another arrow and this time, I'm aiming for his eye _(_ _well, if you could call that_ _thing_ _a_ _he)._

I took a deep breath, and as I was about to let go of the string and shoot my arrow, a bunch of silver arrows, one after another came flying from behind me and made a clean hit on the beast in front of me, actually piercing his skin. There must've been at least 10 arrows stuck in his body before the last one hit his head. The monster gave a sharp cry before it collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, he laid there motionless, until it slowly started to turn into dust.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I gasped for air. I put my hand on my forehead, as I was trying to calm myself and grasp what's going on. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed again as I found myself unable to grasp what's going on.

"You better watch that dirty mouth of yours boy!" said a small, ginger girl as she landed in front of me.

 _What…_

Still stunned by what I'm seeing, a bunch of other girls started to jump down from the trees and landed around me. Everything happened so fast, that the moment I've finally gathered myself, I'm already surrounded by about a dozen of girls wearing white/silver hunting armor, pointing their silver arrows at me from every direction.

I blinked several times, _"What the actual fuck is going on tonight…"_

One girl came up to me, she has a short, spiky, black hair, and was wearing a silver tiara. But I didn't pay much attention to any of those, what strikes me the most was her eyes. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, it was those electric blue eyes that were staring back at me, I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like the mere stare of it wass piercing my soul. I finally broke contact with her eyes when I felt a tip of an arrow touched my forehead.

"Who are you and what are you doing here _boy_?" Asked her.

 _God, this is going to be a long night…_

I gulped, "What am I doing here?! Oh, you know, just running in the woods, in the middle of the night, being chased by a monster, and getting raided by a bunch of teenage girls. You know? Just another typical night, how's your night going?" Apparently my sarcasm earned me a kick in the nut.

"Ugh!" I yelped in agony as I limped over to the side. "That… that is a direct violation of the bro-code" I said wryly while still trying to endure the mega pain in my crotch. Ignoring me, the black haired girl grabbed me by the collar, and pulled me up from the ground.

"I'll ask once again, WHO. ARE. YOU?!" She literally screamed at my face.

"Chill girl, why are you so angry? Damn, I was the one who's having a terrible night here…" by the sound of her gritting teeth, I was smart enough to see that my attempt at being funny clearly failed, so I just answered quickly "My name is Aiden, Aiden Alexander".

"And, who's your Godly parent?" She asked me again as she let go of my collar and let me drop ass first onto the hard ground.

"Ouch!... Godly what? What the hell are you talking about?" I said with annoyance.

The girl just sighed, "I think we found a new demigod Milady" she said as she turned around. Suddenly, from the crowd ( _read: army_ ) of girls, came a very beautiful girl, no older than the others, but there was something I couldn't put my finger on that made her stood out from the rest. She has a raven hair that was tied into a ponytail, her hunting armor was nothing like the rest of the girls, it was as if she is wearing silvers in the form of silk. But the things that draw my attention the most were her eyes. She has that piercing silver-grey eyes, just like-

"He doesn't know anything?" The ponytailed girl's word snapped me from my train of thought.

"No, it doesn't appear so Lady Artemis, but he obviously can see through the mist and I can sense that he is a demigod. Though... he is too old to not be aware of this fact." Replied the black haired girl.

 _"Artemis? Weird name… it's like the Greek Goddess of Moon_ " I thought to myself.

"That's because I _am_ , _boy_ " She said with an arrogance with the size that doesn't fit her body.

 _Wait a minute, did she just read my mind?_

"Thalia, please explains it to him." said Artemis again.

"Sure Lady Artemis. So here is the thing, do you know about the Greek Gods and Goddesses, along with the mythology?" the black haired girl whose name turned out to be Thalia turned around to face me.

"A bit I guess… nothing that most people already know…" I answered uncertainly.

"Well, every single thing about it are true and very real." she said bluntly.

There was a moment of awkward silence until I said, "Okay wha…?"

"Did you lose your hearing boy? All the Gods and Goddesses in the ' _mythology_ ' are true!" Said the ginger girl with annoyance.

Thalia pointed her index finger at me, "And YOU are a half-blood, a cross-bred child of a God or Goddess and a mortal being" she continued.

Look, if I was not just being chased by a one eyed monster, witnessed a bunch of young girl dressed in silver carrying silver bow and arrow, and saw how they killed the monster with my own eyes, I might think that these girls are on drugs. In fact, I felt like I should be more panic than I am right now. But this whole thing feels… awfully right. I felt like there is this part of my mind that kept telling me that these girls are telling the truth.

And if these girls are telling the truth, then I guess this means the monster who was chasing me is probably a Cyclops, and this girl that called 'Artemis' is in fact the real Goddess of the moon and all that, alongside her hunters.

 _Shit, nothing in this situation is normal_ , I don't know what has gotten into me, but I chose to believe them.

"Now if you understand, I suggest you go to Camp Half Blood, it's a lot safer there. No monster is going to go after you, and you can have a proper combat training" continued Thalia.

" _Camp Half-Blood_? I'm not just guessing by the name but also seeing where this is going, is it safe for me to assume that that's the place where demigods go?" I asked.

"That's right, and they should've sent a Satyr to pick you up already" and of course a place called _'Camp Half Blood_ ' has Satyrs. And why the hell I need combat traini- ah, the monster, okay.

"Okay then, I guess it's not like I got a better place to go…" I really don't.

I noticed that Artemis frowned a little after hearing this,

"Don't you have any family you should inform about you leaving?" She asked me. I frowned at the question.

"No." I simply stated.

The Goddess still stares at me, as if she was expecting more.

I sighed, "I was raised in an orphanage, but for a certain reason I have to leave and live on my own since I was 13" I quickly said. I really wished she's not going to push the subject further, I don't want to talk about it, and it has been a long time since I even thought about it…

I noticed a slight change in her facial expression, before it turned back to her usual expression. I wasn't sure what to make out of that.

She looked away to the denser part of the forest, "By the look of it, I don't think anyone going to come to get you, kid. Well, except the monsters" she said.

"What? Why is that?" _Do this means I need to get to that place myself?_

"Satyrs usually come to get a demigod at the moment the demigod are about to be attacked by monsters at the latest, _or_ when they turned 13. Seeing that I can't sense any of them nearby, I guess it's safe to assume that your own your own, kid" _dang it…_

"Well, I guess I'll try to find my way there on my own then, can you tell me where it is?" I sighed as I brushed the dust and dirt off my pants.

"It's on Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island. It is Located on the north shore of Long Island, you'll get drawn to it the closer you are to the place" answered Thalia

Of course a place to train Hald-Blood is called _'Camp Half Blood'_ _,_ and is located on _'Half-Blood Hill'_ _,_ wonder who got paid to name these places. Anyway, it's in freaking New York? I guess with all the crisis Greece has, they can't afford a place to train half-bloods.

"All righty then, it has been nice meeting you Ladies, but as you can see I need to go now" I said in farewell.

And thus, I began my epic journey… to Long Island that is, which is only about 70 km away from where I am right now…

 _Indeed, this is going to be a long Night._

* * *

 **Alright folks, that's about it for chapter one. I know this is not the best, so please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

**Thanks for those of you who've read, follow, favorite, and review this fict.**

 **Here comes chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Life

It took me about an hour and a half using subway to go from Manhattan to Long Island, and then continue to searched it on foot, but I finally manage to find it ( _it's surprisingly not hard_ _to find_ ). "Camp Half Blood" I read the sign on the gate out loud for no particular reason. But after I said that, it just came to me that the writing was in Greek, which is weird because I don't remember ever learning Greek. I followed the cobblestone path, and right when I stepped my foot inside the camp site, a half-man, half-horse creature walks toward me. Wait, let me paraphrase that, A FUCKING CENTAUR IS IN FRONT OF ME.

I tried so hard to not say that last sentence out loud and keeping my face straight. Or at least as straight as you can be when you're seeing something that you only see as a CGI in a movie.

"Hello kid, and welcome to camp Half-Blood. I've never seen you here before" His sentence stopped me from keeps thinking about where his upper body and lower body connected.

"Sir! Yes Sir! I just found out about all these… things last night" I answered with a stutter. I still can't believe what I was seeing with my own two eyes. I mean, you can't see a freaking centaur and just act cool about it.

"Hahaha, just call me Chiron, kid. So, what's your name?" He asked while patting my shoulder

"It's Aiden Alexander" I answered.

"So Aiden, do you know who's your godly parent is?" Huh, that's the same question I got last night.

"No, I have no idea, and in fact I don't think I've covered my head around this whole half-blood things yet" I answered honestly.

"Well, at some occasion, a god or goddess fell in love with a mortal being. And sometimes, they decided to…" _aw hell no, I'm not having this talk again…_

"I know about that! What I want to know is how do I know who's my godly parent is?" you bet I'll give anything to know who's my real parents are.

"Your Godly parent, usually claimed you when you're 13. Some got claimed sooner, some later" answered Chiron.

"How do I know whether I've been claimed or not?" I asked again.

"Trust me kid, you'll know" wow, first of all, that's a really vague and cliché answer, second of all… I can't help but wonder why my parent hasn't claimed it yet… does he or she even know I exist?

"So Aiden, do you have any other question?" _yeah, like shouldn't you wear pants?_ Well, that's what I wanted to ask, but instead, I asked "Uhh... Where do I sleep?"

"Kids who have been claimed by their Godly parent will stay in their parent's respective cabin. But since you haven't been claimed yet, you'll stay in the Hermes cabin for now" he answered.

And so, after I was forced to watch a pretty weird orientation video and getting myself a nice orange T-shirt, I found my way to the " _Hermes cabin_ ". The cabin was nothing like I imagined, it was messy and worn out looking. _"Can't they just use their Godly power or Godly cash to renovate this place?"_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, are you new here?" A brunette boy around my age suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Y-Yeah, Chiron told me that I can stay in this cabin" I answered, still wondering wherever this guy could come from.

"So you haven't been claimed yet then? You don't look like a son of Hermes. That's alright, someone will claim you sooner or later. My name is Gary by the way" He spoke rather fast. He smiled and held out his hand.

I shook it and said "Thanks man, I'm Aiden. So is there anything I need to know about how to live in this place?" I don't want to get any trouble for doing something that I don't know I shouldn't.

"Eh, nothing that you can't read in the pamphlet. But there is an advice I can give to you if you want to survive in this cabin: _watch your own stuff_ " He said as he hands me my wallet, of course the son of Hermes will be a sneaky thief, _and of course_ I found out that I have one less one dollar bill in my wallet once I checked it.

"Hey, did you take my money?" I look up to face him again, only to find that he is gone. _Damn it._

I figured hanging around in the Hermes cabin won't do me any good other than losing more George Washington, so I chose to take myself on a tour around the camp.

"I've never see you here before" a girl with long, curly, dirty-blond hair came up to me,

"Yeah, I just arrived today" I answered.

"Oh, are you a son of Apollo? You definitely don't look like one though…" she asked me, she must be referring to the bow and quiver full of arrow I still carry around.

"I don't know, I always thought archery is my thing and I just happened to have talent at it" I answered again.

"You haven't been claimed yet?" she asked me again.

Okay, why the hell in these past 2 days I've been confronted and asked a lot of questions from strangers, are they just being friendly? I mean, I've never see myself as an interesting kind of guy that could have stranger walks up to me just to ask me something about myself.

"No, I don't think so," I finally able to stopped my train of thought, which also seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"How old are you?" she asked yet another question. Is this girl really just friendly with every stranger she meets? Or is it just me that feels like asking someone you just met about their parent and age is a little weird.

"I'm turning 16 this year" I decided to try to stop judging people in my head for the time being.

"Then I guess the chance is pretty small for you to be the son of Apollo, he always claimed his sons when they're 13 at the latest" _well this conversation has been comforting_.

"Anyway, my name is Juliet, I went to the Demeter cabin. If you have any question you'd like to ask, you can ask me," she said with a big smile,

"Thanks Juliet, it's nice knowing you. My name is Aiden by the way" She gave me a nod before leaving.

 _"Boy, she asked all those questions, but hasn't even asked my name…"_ I thought to myself as I walk away.

So I decided to go check out the archery range, hopefully there are less too-friendly strangers there. As I walked to one of the firing range, some of the campers that were also training there at the time gave me a funny look. One guy yelled at me.

"Dude! What are you going to do with those arrows?!" He said before laughing with his friends.

"Shoot them of course… duh?" I said in annoyance, I really don't get the joke, what's wrong with my arrows?

"Yeah, right, the only things you'll kill with those are pigs. You'll need these arrows to actually kill any monster!" he said while holding up an arrow with a bronze tip.

I remembered the time when my arrow just bounced of the Cyclops that was chasing me last night, so I chose to heed their advice and switch my arrows with the one with bronze tips.

I aimed at the center of the farthest target. I take a deep breath, and as I released the string, I let go of my breath. And… just as I expected, it landed right at the center of the target. And when I say right at the center, I mean _DEAD_ right at the center. I would take a bet from anyone to measure the radius of the hitting range to check if my arrow landed exactly right in the center of it.

I suddenly felt someone gave me a pat on the shoulder, it was the guy from earlier. "Not bad dude! Are you also a son of Apollo? Though you don't look like one…" he asked me,

"Uhh… from what I've heard, I have a pretty small chance to be the son of Apollo" I answered.

"Is that so? Then I guess you just got it from hard training huh? Still, that was an archery skill that could do Apollo proud! My name is Will by the way, and I'm the counselor for Apollo cabin. If you ever need any help, or training partner, our cabin has the best archer in the camp" He said with a big smile.

Will you look at that, I made 3 friends already on my first day, that's a new record. _Good job, me!_

I spent the rest of the day at the shooting range with the Apollo kids, we seem to get along well for some reason.

* * *

Time flew quickly, and before I know it, the sky was already painted in orange, and everyone was already headed to the dining table to have dinner with the rest of the camp. I walked around the dining area and thought to myself, " _Man, how long has it been since I have a dinner together like this…_ "

The dining table though, is not a pleasant thing at all. Apparently each camper must sit on their respective cabin seat. This means I have to make myself comfortable with the noise and the overpopulation of Hermes table. As I about to dig into my food, Gary stopped me,

"Yo, are you not going to give the Gods offering first?" he asked me.

"Why? Do I have to that?" Don't they have all the Godly food they need?

"Of course you must do that! It's to show your respect, just dropped the best food in the fire and pray to the God or Goddess you want to give the offering to" He said as he stood up and walk up to the fire, doing the thing that he just told me to do.

"Okay then…" I said to myself as I walk up to the fire carrying a big plate of meat. _"First, dropped the food"_ I thought to myself trying to remember the step by step. _"Next, offer the God your offering"_

 _"Wait, a minute, which God I should give this offering to? Oh Gods, I should've thought about this first. Shit, I've been standing here for too long, people behind me are waiting."_ My mind was panicking.

 _"Uh… Gods, if any of you want this meat, feel free to take it okay? Or you can share it with everyone. Sorry if I'm being rude, this is my first time"_ I mentally prayed the Gods not going to turn me into dust. But luckily, it seems like the Gods are nice enough to accept my offering.

As I went back to my seat, everyone was already eating and chatting with each other. Cheerfulness and happiness fills the atmosphere. I smiled to myself.

 _"So this is my new life huh? I think I can get used to this…"_

* * *

 **Well, this was a slow chapter. Don't worry, we'll get to the action** **on the** **next chapter.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Underdogs

Chapter 3: The Underdogs

3 months felt like 3 weeks in Camp Half-Blood, I've known most of the campers here and befriend at least half of them. Gary, Will, and Juliet are among my best friends. By now I've learned a lot of things about the Greek myths _(which of course turned out to be a fact_ ), some are different than what I've read, and some are the same with a little twist. It's really weird how 3 months is enough to change your definition of _"normal"._

We were having breakfast when I heard Percy, a son of Poseidon exclaimed "Guys! Look who's here!"

And from behind him, came a pack of girls wearing silver hunting armor and weaponry. Those are the girls that came to me on the night that turned my life upside down. Well, along with other new faces I don't know. But of course I particularly remembered one of them.

"What's the Hunter of Artemis doing here?" I asked Gary.

"They visit here from time to time, usually here just to kick our asses in capture the flag" answered Gary.

Capture the flag also has been one of my favorite things in the camp, it's really just a normal capture the flag game with some magic added into it, but I look at is as a fun game that we got to do every week.

 _"Oh hey, look at that! The first guy that got kicked in the nut today!"_ I thought to myself when I see a son of Apollo get kicked by one of the Hunter in his Johnson. I guess that's what you get for trying to flirt with the man-hating group.

"It's my honor to welcome you to our camp Hunter of Artemis!" greeted Chiron. "If I may ask, why am I not seeing Lady Artemis?" he asked.

"It's actually her order for us to go to this place alone, she's going for a business that she insisted to do alone" answered Thalia. Huh, that's odd, I wonder what kind of stuff Artemis has to deal with without telling her Hunters.

"Is that so? That's alright, so will you girls participate in capture the flag like always?" asked Chiron again.

Thalia grinned, "You bet we will kick camp half-blood ass again!" she exclaimed, followed by the Hunters roar, and the campers groan.

"What's with the groan? What's the deal with the Hunters joining the capture the flag?" I asked Gary again.

"Didn't you hear me? They kicked our asses in capture the flag every time they're here!" Gary answered again, slightly annoyed.

"Well, the camp doesn't have me before." I said jokingly. Well, it was a half-joke though, every time I joined capture the flag, I always give an input to my team. And I'm not boasting, but the team I'm in, always win.

"Aiden, you might be great at strategy, I give you that. But hunters of Artemis are on another level, any strategy won't work with them" said Gary to me.

 _Are the hunters really that tough? I guess I'll see what they're made of tomorrow._

Later that night, a meeting consisted of representatives from each cabin was held. I'm there with the head counselor of the Hermes cabin as the representative, mainly because none of the other Hermes cabin members are good with strategy. Annabeth Chase, the head counselor of the Athena cabin led the meeting.

"So as you all know, we're going to have another go with the hunters of Artemis. If we lose this time, it's going to be their 60th win. But that's not going to happen! We've went through a lot in this past few years, of course we can defeat some Hunters!" those cheesy motivational lines were followed by some of the campers groan, and half-assed _"yay"_.

"As you all know, not every campers going to participate tomorrow because we need to make it even with the hunters which consist of 17 people" Annabeth continued.

"I've decided that the campers that going to joins capture the flag tomorrow are Percy from Poseidon cabin, at least 7 of the best archers from Apollo cabin, 5 best fighters from Ares cabin, Nico from Hades Cabin, Connor and Travis from Hermes Cabin, and lastly me.

 _"Hmm, bringing the big guns are you?"_

Since no one else has anything to say about the plan, I decided to speak up.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you're only going to bring out the big guns to the arena, which is understandable. But is it going to work though? I mean I do not doubt your planning skill being the daughter of Athena and all, but I feel like that set up is lacking in strategy." This surprised everyone for some reason.

Annabeth seemed to be taken aback by my remark for a second, but quickly gathered herself and forced a smile.

"Ok then Aiden, what's your plan?" asked Annabeth sounds slightly offended.

"First of all, I think instead of bringing too much Ares's child, we need to only bring 2 of them at most" I started.

"WHAT?! That's nonsense, we need a tank to defeat the hunters" Clarisse, the head counselor of Ares cabin snapped at me.

"Let me continue please. Ok, sure the Ares Childs could work as a tank for us, but tank wouldn't work on them. Hades, they can defeat enemies two times the size of Ares's child. Secondly, I think we need to cut down the Apollo archers to 5, and add a healer from the same cabin. I recommend Will Solace, he can heal us faster than any centaurs. And unless we fight to kill, I think using Nico is pointless" I finished.

Annabeth expression shows that she's weighting my opinion before she said, "I think Aiden got a point there". "But we need at least 6 Archers if we want to stand a chance against them" She continued.

"You're right, and that's why I'm also going to join the capture the flag" I said proudly, some of the campers in the room rolled their eyes. "Next, I think we only need 1 thief from Hermes cabin, so I think we should replace the Stool brother with Gary Dexter, I believe he's a better thief than them" I paused for a second.

"And finally, to cover the last 5 members, I think we should include the campers from Hecate, Hypnos, and Demeter cabin". Now _this_ took everyone by a big surprise.

"Are you serious?" asked Annabeth.

"Aiden, I agree with your plan for the most part. But the children of Hecate, Hypnos, and Demeter are not much of a fighter…" Will said to me.

I smirked, "Then you need to hear my plan first…" I said as I proceed to tell them my plans.

* * *

Everything is set, the flag has been placed, everyone has prepared on their respective spot. And now, all we need to do is waiting for… _*BOOOONNGGG!*_ And with that loud horn, the game was on.

It's a capture the flag game between the camp half-blood against the Hunters of Artemis. And well, I'll say I've constructed a pretty good plan to bring the first ever victory for camp half-blood against the hunters. So here's how it goes: We have 5 of the Apollo cabin's archers hiding in trees and inside of the bushes, COMPLETELY covered with vines and plants by 2 of Demeter's children. I know what you're thinking _'hunters of Artemis can sense their presence'_ and that's where 2 children of Hecate come to work. With their ability to control the mist, they can make something or someone becomes invisible or unnoticeable. With that same technique, we put them in 2 on the hot spot and help the archer's arrow become invisible too, so the hunters can't see where it came from.

And of course we have Clarisse and Mark as the tank to hold and push the hunters, with Will nearby should a quick healer is needed.

Annabeth uses her Yankee hat to sneak her ways to the enemy's flag, and of course Gary just does what he does best, steal the flag.

Percy? Well, there's really no tactic for him, he just does what he felt right and things usually turn out okay, that dude is a special case.

And lastly, we have Clint, a son of Hypnos guarding the flag. Now before you think I'm crazy, I know that children of Hypnos are no good at all in fighting and probably will just sleep on the job ( _which is why I'm also there with him to make sure he's awake_ ). But they also have a very handy ability, which is to make people sleep.

"Stay cautious Clint, we don't want them to sneak up on us." I said as I turned my head toward him. And there he was, sleeping like a log. I shook his body "HEY! WAKE UP!" I screamed, but to no response.

He finally woke up after I turned his body upside down, making his face facing the ground, disallowing him to breath.

"What the fuck man?! Are you trying to kill me?!" He woke up gasping for air.

"We're supposed to guard the flag dude…" I said to him.

"Man, I didn't ask for this-" I quickly cut his sentence when I see a hunter leap down from a tree.

"Quick, put her to sleep" as I said that, Clint quickly stretch out his arm, and just like that, the girl fell into a deep sleep. "And that's exactly why you're here" I patted his back.

But wow, I really mustn't underestimate these hunters. It has only been 4 minutes, but they already went past our line of defenses.

The game has been going for about 15 minutes and by the look of it, my tactics seem to be working, as not many hunters have been able to get to us since the first one. The collaboration of campers from Apollo, Demeter, and Hecate cabins is working almost perfectly. Will has been a great medical support, and Annabeth or Gary should've got the enemy's flag by now. But alas, I was smiling too soon.

Just as I was thinking about the easy victory, I saw a glimpse of black and silver flash running past me, and what I saw in her hand, was a blue flag.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed as I turned my head toward Clint, who is in a deep sleep as if there is no tomorrow. I cursed to myself, there's no way I can catch up to her, these Hunters run like a wind!

But I know who's fast enough to catch up with her, arrow. Arrows can travel up to 300 ft. per second, with the right accuracy, I can definitely hit her before she crossed the river.

I draw my arrow, calculating the angle and the strength and course of wind in my mind. And as I release my breath, I let go of the string. Letting the arrow flies into the distance.

I don't even know if the arrow going to hit her or not. But I hope Lady Luck is on my side today.

 _*BOOOONNGGG!*_ The second horn was heard, which means that the game is over. I automatically think that my arrow missed her and we've lost.

"Huh, I guess we lost…" I said to no one in particular, glancing at the still sleeping Clint.

"No we're not!" I heard Percy's voice walks toward me, followed by the rest of the campers, holding a red flag in his hand.

"Yo Aiden! WE WON!" Gary yelled from the distance followed by all the camper's roar of victory.

"Congratulation Percy, you did it" I said to the son of Poseidon when we arrived back at the camp site.

"No Man, there's no way I can do this alone" he said to me. "Thanks to your plan, we're able to neutralize a lot of Hunters easily" he continued.

"That's right, you might even be a son of Athena" Annabeth said to me. I blushed at the comment, I never was the smartest kid in class before, these demigod things really turned my life for the better.

But then I saw Thalia arrived with all of the Hunters, and they all are looking really pissed. Getting their first lost against us must hit them pretty hard huh?

I also noticed that Thalia's left foot is injured and her clothes are covered in dirt. Oh, and she was giving me a death glare, there's that.

 _''I guess my arrow did hit her"_ I thought to myself as I smirked in victory

The smirk on my face disappeared when she approaches me, _"oh shit, I'm about to get hit"_ I thought to myself again.

At that moment I was prepared to run as soon as she is going to attack me. But instead she just stopped in front of me, staring at me sharply.

"Hey…" she was about to say something when a bright light and a voice echoed from behind me. I turned around to see a red haired girl stood there, her eyes were white and emitting light, I didn't quite understand what happened next, but she said:

 _"_ _On the last night of nine, the moon shall die,_

 _Unless she is saved by a boy with similar eye_

 _2 arrows shall go to the west,_

 _To fight a man, they'll never guess,_

 _On the last night of nine, the moon shall die,_

 _Unless one pays, an eye for an eye._ _"_

Second after saying that, her eyes turned back to normal. Not quite sure of what just happened, I glanced to the rest of the people, but all of them seem to be as surprised as I am. For some reason, Thalia, was especially looks in terror.

And so, I looked back to face the redhead and said "I'm sorry I didn't quite get that, can you please repeat it?"

* * *

 **And that was chapter three folks, please tell me what you think about it. Sorry for the crappy prophecy by the way** **, rhyming is hard** **XD.**

 **Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Adventure!

Chapter 4: Adventure!

"She's Rachel, the Oracle" Percy said to me.

"And before you asked what an Oracle is, they are the one that delivered prophecies from Apollo" Continued Annabeth. So… apparently it has nothing to do with Batgirl.

"Hold on, prophecy? Wait a minute, we just got A PROPHECY? That's like… a thing?" I asked again. _Prophecy_? In these days and age?

"Well, as you could see…" Answered Annabeth again.

"Hunters, meet me in the office, the rest of you may return to your cabin" Said Chiron. And with that the Hunters followed suit. I'm still not quite sure of what's going on, but by the look that the Hunters have, I'm pretty sure whatever it is, is not good.

"Will you look at that… Why is it like the Hunters have something to do with the prophecy?" I asked Will.

"You could come up with a master tactic, but couldn't put two and two together to what the prophecy refers to?" he asked me back. "I think it's pretty obvious that whatever the detail is, Lady Artemis is in danger right now. You know, _'the moon shall die'_ part." He continued.

"How can a God be in danger? I mean, they're GOD!" I asked him again.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it? That's just mean that whatever it is we're dealing with, it's a force that can go against Gods" answered Will again.

"Yeah, they got in trouble like a lot of time, which is one of the reasons we need combat training here, to help them…" said Gary who just appeared out of nowhere.

"You know, this is the second time the Hunters came here without their mistress and ends up getting a prophecy about how she is in danger. Last time they need to fight Atlas. Not to mention we also got the prophecy right after capture the flag too" Said Gary, appearing out of nowhere again.

Okay, the similarity is too uncanny. I mean, what are the odds? Is this place has some kind of _'screw up the Hunters charm'_ on it?

In the end, curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to eavesdrop from behind the camp office door.

"A quest must be conducted and it's must be conducted now!", "What are we even doing wasting our time here, we need to leave now". Boy, all I'm hearing is shouting and bickering from what I assume are the Hunters.

"You girls are so noisy, we don't even know what to be done according to the prophecy. If you all about to leave now, what are you about to do?" Came the voice that can only belong to Dionysus a.k.a Mr D, which is by the way, the God of Wine. Yeah, I think the Olympians are out of ideas when they were assigning roles.

"Let's see what we do know then." Chiron took over the conversation, "Firstly, I think we all agree that _'the moon shall die'_ part was referring to Lady Artemis" he continued grimly.

"And I think the second line is also pretty self-explanatory, Lady Artemis can only be saved by someone with… I guess the same eye color as her? Silver isn't it?" said Percy unsure. The last part made me wonder.

 _"Same eye color…"_ I thought to myself.

"And not to mention that it has to be a boy" continued Annabeth. This was greeted with loud protest, debate, and again, bickering by the Hunters.

"Enough all of you! If that is what the prophecy said must be done, then that's the way it must be done! Remember the last time we go against a prophecy?" Said Chiron again.

"Uh… Well… maybe it meant a tomboyish girl!" said a girly voice I don't recognize, must be one of the Hunters.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the prophecy did say it's a boy pretty clearly" Said Percy.

"Then the first thing that shall be done is to form a team to go for a quest to find a boy with silver eyes" declared Chiron.

"You don't need to look for him…" I said as I open the office door. "You already found it." I continued as I took off my black colored contact lenses to reveal the real color of my eyes.

Yes, I have been wearing contact lenses since… I left my orphanage. Mainly so it could create... a little disguise so people I used to know won't recognize me, another reason is to avoid questions from the people I met about whether my eye color are real. Because they are silver, which is a very rare I eye color.

Back to reality, everyone was staring at me. It was momentarily quiet until "Yep, I think the _'boy with similar eye_ ' part meant something else" Said Thalia.

"Hold on Thalia. Aiden, have you been listening this whole time?" asked Chiron to me.

"Yeah…" I answered quietly.

"You're not part of this meeting boy, this meeting is for Hunters only!" said one of the Hunters.

"Is that so? Then why does Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are here?" I asked while pointing at the 3.

"You know I was thinking about the same question" Said Mr. D.

"Okay, doesn't matter, you guys need a boy with similar eyes? Well, here I am" I directed the conversation back to me.

"Hmm, if that's the case, then Hunters, you might hate this… but Aiden might be our best chance at saving Lady Artemis" said Chiron to the Hunters.

After the exchange of glances between the hunters, Thalia finally spoke up, "So… is he just going to go on this quest alone? The prophecy didn't mention any amount of people to go on the quest"

"Well the prophecy said _'two arrows shall fly to the west'_. I'm guessing that means 2 archers? I am very good with archery, so I guess I counted as an arrow. Now we need one more archer" I said to everyone.

"You must be delusional if you think a hunter would go with you!" said a hunter.

"Hey, no one says about hunters, I can just go with an Apollo camper" I rebutted.

My last sentence created another commotion and debates among everyone in the room until… "Enough! I'll go on the quest with Aiden. I am Lady Artemis's lieutenant, I must not disappoint her by not coming to her rescue!" declared Thalia. Everyone seems to agree with this.

"Alright, if no one objects with that, then a decision has been made. Aiden and Thalia shall go on a quest to look for, and help Lady Artemis starting tomorrow." Announced Chiron.

"But where are they going to go?" Asked Percy.

"To the West" answered Thalia.

 _And with that, my adventure began._

"Wait a minute, _'to the west'_? That's a vague-ass answer! Don't we have any specific place to go?" my remark was answered by a glare from Thalia.

* * *

 _-The Next Morning-_

"So why aren't we just fly to wherever place we're going again?" I asked to Thalia as we're walking through the forest. I mean, I love the forest an all, it's refreshing, but it's also well known as the home of big mosquitos. If I'm lucky, I'll get malaria before they drain all of my blood. Not to mention I saw a mighty Pegasus back at the camp.

"It'll draw too much attention..." Answered Thalia who's currently walking in front of me without even bothering to turn her head around.

"Could it be…" I began to catch my pace so I'm now walking side by side with her, "you're afraid of height?" I finished my sentence.

"NO! I'M NOT AFRAID OF HEIGHT!" she shouted at me. Boy that was loud.

"Haha! You ARE afraid of height aren't you?" And that's folks, earned me a stomp on my foot.

"Motherffff…. Why are you girls so aggressive man! It's ok to be afraid of something, I myself afraid of scorpions" I said to her.

"Yeah? I didn't ask about what you're afraid of" Said Thalia with a scoff.

"Just being friendly…" I replied.

And so we continue our walk in silent for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, does your mistress know men landed on the moon, and named the mission 'Apollo'" I said as I try to start a conversation to ignore the mosquitos.

I expected her to just ignore me, but she answered "How can she not? Apollo makes sure she remembered that every time they met for weeks after one of his sons told the fact to him" she laughed a little.

"Hahaha, I think I can imagine that." From the story I heard from the Apollo campers, their father is a very interesting guy. "How about this, does she know that there are characters in comics named 'Artemis' _and_ 'Diana'?"

"Boy does she know, she really hates those two characters. She thinks they're way too sexualized." She answered.

"Haha, can't blame her there. Does she also know about the 'Artemis Fowl' series? The main character is a boy with the same name as her" Should be interesting to know what her reaction is on that one.

"That one… she doesn't know, yet. I can't imagine what she'll do the writer of the novel if she ever finds out" Thalia laughed.

"Hey, there you go… laugh! You've been uncomfortably way too tense since the first time I met you. I mean I know you're supposed to be a feminist, but damn" I said to her.

"Yeah… I guess having been in the group for several years made me grew a dislike towards men" She said.

"You mean you didn't hate on male before?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I hate male right now, I have a lot of male friends" She said.

"Then why are you joining the hunt of Artemis?" I asked her again.

She went quiet for a second after hearing this. "First of all, it's not like it's the Hunter's agenda to eradicate all male from the earth, it's just most of the members despise them. And to answer your question… I actually used to hate the Hunters. But you know, stuff happens…" I can sense that she's clearly uncomfortable talking about it, so I decided to drop the matter.

"But being a hunter is fun right? You have kickass power, and you're immortal. I would be more than happy to be one" I tried to direct the conversation to a happier tune.

"It does have its ups and downs. But being immortal is not always a good thing. For example, I've been friend with Annabeth, Percy, and the other for a long time, and now I must bear seeing them turning into a young adult, even my little brother became older than me… while I'm stuck as a 15 year old…. But hey! The rest of the hunters also have been great friends and family to me, so I guess it pays off" She answered.

Damn, sad conversation again?

"That reminds me, how old are you actually are?" I forgot about the fact that she'll never age, so I assumed she's the same age as me.

"Technically I am almost 16, but in reality, I guess I'm as old as Annabeth" She answered.

"How about this, so the oath prohibit you to have company of man right. How about women? Are the hunters allowed to date women?" I asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, the oath doesn't mention that. Although I think some of the hunters are lesbians… though I'm not sure about the rule regarding that matter" answered her.

"Well, are you one of these hunters?" I asked again.

"First of all, no, I am straight. Second of all, are you always asking a lot of questions? What is this, an interview?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, just being friendly. Not to mention this walk has been going forever. Do you know where are we supposed to go?" I didn't even notice that the sun is already high as we speaking.

"We're looking for somewhere famous and big, because they're usually stood as some sort of landmark for Gods, Titans, or Demigods. Not to mention it must be in the west of Camp Half-Blood. So my guess is the Statue of Liberty" She said.

Statue of Liberty, huh? Well, this should be interesting. I've never been to the place before. But it makes me wonder what kind of enemy the both of us are going to face once we get there.

I guess for now, our journey to search for Artemis continues.

* * *

 **And… that has been it for chapter 4. Please tell me what you think about it.**

 **Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5: No Ordinary Demigod

Chapter 5: No Ordinary Demigod

 **Author** **'s POV**

The sun has finally set and the pair decided to call it a day and camp in the forest, despite Aiden's complaining about why they can't just rent a motel. The two were just finished eating the deer they hunted. The fire danced in the woods, illuminating a small area of the dark forest where a pair of teenagers in hunting attires sat across each other.

There are a lot of things going through Thalia's mind right now as she was cleaning her arrows... Like what could have happened to Lady Artemis, and could just the 2 of them be able to arrive in time to rescue her. Also… there's one more thing that has been bugging her mind since yesterday, _him_.

She was running, granted she wasn't running at my full speed, she didn't need to, a hunter's casual running is more than enough to leave ordinary mortals in the dust. She was only several feet away from the lake, an absolute victory was upon her. But alas, she suddenly fell to the ground, feeling a sharp pain on her left feet, it has been scratched with an arrow. She thought it was one of the Apollo campers, but none of them was around at the time.

Even when the Hunters returned to the campsite, she still can't put my finger around it. Who could've shot her and from where? And then she saw his smirk and everything clicked.

 _But that's impossible_ , she had said to herself repeatedly. There's just no way he can hit her. The last time she saw him, he was way back in his post, and there's no way he managed to catch up to her.

 _"Did he shoot me from all the way over there?"_ she thought to herself.

 _"No, that is more unlikely!_ _He is not a son of Apollo and even they can't shoot that good"_

Now that she thought about it, she felt like there are a lot of things that seems off about Aiden. Possibilities running through her head, _"_ _He hasn't been claimed yet, he revealed his silver eyes out of nowhere, and willing to join what could be a life-threatening quest voluntarily despite not even having any relation to Lady Artemis. What if this is all part of his plan? What if he worked with the one who captured Lady Artemis? What if he's like-_ _"_

"So I've been thinking, what do you must do to be a Hunter?" Aiden's words snapped her from her thought.

"I mean, it's not like I can join the hunt, but I'm just curious about the requirement" He said again.

"As long you're female, you're in" She answered simply, "As long as you're female, Artemis will invite you to join the hunt. Which used to annoy me actually, back when I'm not a hunter" she continued.

"She will huh? Must be fun. Being asked to be a part of family the first time you meet someone." He said with a smile.

Thalia frowned again, maybe it's just her past, or the people she hangs out with, but she finds it weird that Aiden smiles a lot, a happy-go-lucky guy... Though, she does sense some layers to him that she can't seem to put her finger on.

"Well, at most occasions, those females have been abused, betrayed, or in some way hurt by males. That's why they're more than willing to join the hunt."

"I guess that's why they hate all males huh?" He said. "How about you? Have you ever been abused by a male before?" she knew this question was coming.

"Why? What's it to you?" She suddenly snapped at him. He was about to cross the line there.

She was expecting him to snap back at me. But instead… he just went quiet.

"Tell you what, I really like apple" He pulled out an apple from his bag. "But this one time I ate an apple and it's very bitter, apparently the apple is rotten… But I never stop liking apple since then" He said, taking a bite from the apple.

"And this one, is very sweet." he said again.

This time, she's the one who went quiet.

"Oh well, it's late, so Imma go to sleep." He said as he gets inside his tent, leaving me with my own thought.

* * *

 **Aiden's POV**

Phew, we've done nothing but walking today. By my calculation, we should arrive at Statue of Liberty tomorrow noon.

Anyway, hearing stories about the Hunters really rely piqued my interest for some reason, I kinda wished I could be one ( _I know, I know, I have a penis, I can't join the hunt…_ ). But it would be nice to be in a part of a family again. The closest thing I have to family is gone a long time ago….

 _"Damn, why am I thinking about this"_ I cursed to myself. "I'll just go to sleep…"

Only moments after I closed my eyes, I opened it again and found myself in a completely white room.

 _"What the, Where am I? Wasn't I just about to go to sleep just then_ _..._ _"_ I thought to myself.

 _"Wait a minute, am I in one of those dreams that you can control? This means I can create anything that I want!"_ I thought as I imagined a zombie apocalypse world.

"This is indeed your dream Aiden. But make no mistake, you can't control it." I heard a voice as a tall, muscular man wearing an ancient Greek armor with scratches and battle marks all over it, approached me.

"Um… Are you one of the zombies?" I said.

"Hahaha! I guess I kinda am… But no, as I said, you are not in control of this dream _. I do_." he said as he snapped his finger, and before I knew it, I have my wrist tied tightly to the arms of a chair.

"Wait, what the fuck?!" I shouted.

"Shush, you're talking too much. Let me introduce myself, I am Orion, the first male hunter".

Holy Shit! But why is he speaking clear English?!

"Wait, isn't Orion supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"Yep! That is true! Got shot right in the head" He said, tapping his helmet. "And that's why I've returned to make my revenge!" His voice suddenly turned grim.

"What?! So you're the one that captured Lady Artemis? Dude, How are you in my dream? Go to Thalia's dream! I'm just here to help" I exclaimed.

"The answer for your first question is: duh? The second is: I have my way, but that's not what you should be worried about right now" he said, slowly walking behind me.

He put his giant arms on my shoulders, "I'm here to give you a proposal" His voice turned serious again, "Join me. Together, we can be unstoppable!" He shouted.

"Now why would I want to do that? You're the bad guy" I said matter-of-factly.

"Sure, I'm the bad guy! Not the one who abandoned two of her significant other just because they're happened to be MALE!" He shouted in my face. Holy fuck, my ears are numb.

"What the Hades are you even talking about?" I asked.

"UGH, the amount of stupidity you have is unbearable! I'm talking about Artemis killing me and abandoning…." he stopped his sentence midway.

"Wait a minute, you don't know? Of course you don't know! HAHA! Of course! There's no way they'll tell you!" He started to laugh.

"Wait, what?! What are you talking about? What did they not tell me?!" I asked again.

"Forget I ever asked you to join me! No, It'll be more fun to destroy you! Tell you what, I'll spare her life until you come to me, it'll be more fun to kill her in front of you and that girl" he said as he gives a maniacal laugh.

"But that's only if you can survive this one." He snapped his finger and my eyes shot open.

I woke up from my dream, only to see that Thalia is on top of me, screaming.

"AIDEN! WAKE UP!" Just after she finished her sentence, a giant pincer grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of my tent.

I quickly grabbed my bow and quiver and rushed outside. Outside, a 15 ft. Scorpion grabbing Thalia in one of its pincers.

My body was shaking at the sight of the giant Scorpion. I gulped, recalling a bad memory from when I was a child.

"Aiden! Don't just stand there!" Thalia's voice brought me back to the real world.

"Fuck it!" I cursed at myself.

I gritted my teeth and quickly shot several arrows to the beast, most of them just snapped after making contact with its hard skin, but I finally manage to give it a clean hit on the soft spot around his belly.

The monster dropped Thalia, but in turn, it got angry and swung his tail at me, knocking me yards away until a tree stopped me from flying further.

 _"Shit_ _,_ _that hurts!"_ I mentally screamed.

"Thalia! Use your bow!" I shouted after looking at Thalia, who was fighting the monster only with her hunting knife,

"Don't you think I would if could?!" She shouted back. "It was knocked away from my hand, I don't know where it went!"

"Fuck!" I cursed at myself again, I also lost my bow when that son of a bitch threw me.

I tried my best to come up with a plan as Thalia tries to hold back the monster.

"Little help here!" She shouted.

"I'm thinking!" I shouted back.

The gods seem to be on my side because just then, I found Thalia's bow and quiver. I quickly grabbed it and aim it to the giant scorpion.

" _Please. Please. Just this one time, let me save my friend…"_ I mentally prayed.

And suddenly, I felt a surge of energy filled my body as the bow and arrow I was holding is glowing with silver aura. When I let go of the string, the feedback was so hard my hand trembled, it felt like shooting with a magnum.

The arrow flew with an impossible speed, it glowed with a blinding light, like a shooting star flying towards the monster. And almost as soon as it made contact with the giant scorpion, the beast just exploded, leaving a rain of blood.

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

 **And that'll be it for chapter 5. Please tell me what you think about it. (Don't worry, I won't make Aiden too OP).**

 **Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6: To Save a Family

Chapter 6: To Save a Family

 **Author's P.O.V**

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?!" Yelled Thalia, her body was covered with the bright red color of the Scorpion's Blood. She angrily approached Aiden.

"I-I have no idea…. Maybe it's like the ultimate skills with your bow?" Aiden said while casually walking over to her.

"No! That's not possible! I've held that bow for so many years and I've never seen such power!" She said.

What just happened was definitely not normal, yes, even for the Olympian's standard. The moment when Aiden pulled the strings, he felt something… abnormal. It wasn't something he ever felt before. He's not even sure if there's an English word for it. It felt like _a rush_. Thalia just stared sharply at him.

"Aiden, is there something you're not telling me?" Thalia's word broke his train of thought.

"Let me see… have I ever told you that I like chocolate ice cream?" Aiden joked, much to Thalia's annoyance.

"I'm not in the mood for playing around. These whole situations, even this quest itself, it doesn't make sense." She said.

"Well, only a couple months ago I found out that Greek Gods actually exist, saying something doesn't make sense is a bit of a stretch isn't it?" Aiden said.

"No, you don't understand. How come someone like Lady Artemis got captured, how come the prophecy said she is only to be saved by a boy, and on top of it, how come YOU out of all people conveniently stood up to fulfill the quest criteria? It's just seem too... convenient" She said, there was an edge in her words.

"What are you saying?" Aiden asked back, his patient also getting thin, and he doesn't like where she was going.

"You see Aiden, I've had my share with betrayal. Heck, I can sense it miles away. So here's the deal, tell me a good reason why I shouldn't just knock you out cold, tied you to a nearby tree, and continue this quest myself" Said Thalia.

He couldn't believe what he just heard, he can't believe she actually accused him of treachery. His eyes turned sharp, matching Thalia's, he took a deep breath.

"Well, first of all, if you do so, you'll be going against the prophecy. And even though I'm new with these Godly things, I'm pretty sure the result won't be pleasant. And second of all, I know who we're up against." Answered Aiden.

"Really? Who?" Asked Thalia with a tone of skepticism.

"It's Orion. He did all this" He answered.

Thalia frowned, "No, that's not possible, he died a long time ago!" she said.

"What did I say about something being impossible? This might sound weird, but just then he just… appeared in my dream. He told me that he'll be waiting for us…" Aiden said. He intentionally didn't mention the part where Orion asked him to join him. With the suspicion directed toward him, it's not a wise choice to tell that part to her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Thalia again.

"How do you know anyone is telling the truth?" Answered Aiden.

"Look, Thalia, this whole interrogation session will get us nowhere, so let's just stop waste out freaking time and go save your mistress, and you don't have to hear anymore from me, alright?"

Thalia thought about that for a second before finally decided to trust him. "Fine. Pack up. We're continuing our journey" She said.

"Pffffttt… did you just said _'journey'_? Wow! Now I really feel like I'm in a -" Aiden quickly shut his mouth after seeing Thalia's death glare.

* * *

Just like Thalia said, the journey continued. It was already high noon by the time they finally arrived in front of the Statue of Liberty.

"So… what now? Do we need to get to the top?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, because there's so much space up there to hide and hold hostage a Goddess" Answered Thalia sarcastically. "No, there must be a secret passage, there's always one in every landmark building" She continued.

They were putting a lot of bets here. The day was September 30th, which means they didn't have much time until it's the end of September, _'the last night of nine'_ as the prophecy said. And they didn't even have 100% guarantee that this building is the building they're looking for.

"You sure she's here? I mean, I can see the empire state building from here, and that's like where the Gods live right? Not sure if I wanna kidnap someone and hide it several blocks from their house" Aiden said.

"Which is what makes it so perfect" Said Thalia.

"There!" Thalia said, pointing at a hidden button with an owl symbol on it.

She pressed it and the button opened up a floor, revealing a long stairs to the underground level. "I knew Annabeth's trivia would come in handy someday" She said.

"Wait, I don't get it. What's an owl having anything to do with the Statue of Liberty?" asked Aiden.

"Owl is the symbol of Athena, and this statue was made by one of her sons to resemble her. Surely there's a secret room for a temple or some kind" Answered Thalia.

"Wait a minute, I thought the Statue of Liberty is based on Libertas, the Roman embodiment of freedom" Said Aiden, but Thalia just ignored him and walk downstairs.

The underground room is dim and consists of a very long corridor with torches hanging on the wall. Aiden can't shake the feeling that the place is like something coming out of a horror movie.

They were walking on a long corridor when Aiden said "Damn this is creepy, what if-" Aiden stopped mid-sentence. "Someone's here" just after he said that sentence, an arrow flew past him, it's managed to miss him just by a hair.

"Who's there?!" Thalia said with her bow and arrow drawn.

"Thalia" Aiden said from behind him, he picked the arrow that landed on a floor nearby. "It's a silver arrow" He continued.

"Hey, sister!" Suddenly came a voice from the end of the corridor. The owner of that voice is a man, carrying a silver bow in his hand.

"Who are you and where do you get that silver bow?" Thalia said.

It is more than unusual for a male to carrying silver archery equipment since those things are exclusive to the Hunter of Artemis.

"The name is Hippolytos!" announced the man proudly.

"Um… Who?" Aiden said.

"Come on man… Hippolytos! The second male hunter of Artemis!" Said the man with annoyance.

"Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell" Thalia said.

"Ok, never mind about that. What's important is why I am here" Said the man.

"Well, why are you here?!" Demanded Thalia.

"Thalia, no offense, but I think it's pretty obvious that he is one of the bad guy" Aiden said, but the other two demigods in the room just ignore his remark.

"Be patient will ya. You see, back there Orion wanted the both of you dead. But I have a better idea! YOU Aiden, I know your story, how you ran away from your orphanage because you don't have a place in there, how you just looking for a new family, a REAL family. Well, I've been through what you've been through. Feeling like you has never belonged, feeling like no one WANTS YOU!" Said Hyppolytos, there is an eerie tone of anger in his voice. It's intimidating for a strange reason.

"I guess… what do you expect? I was the only male in a room full of male hating people. But right now, the table has turned, Artemis is not the only one who has her own little girl scout right now!" Right after he said that, about 12 men jump down and surrounds Thalia and Aiden from every direction. Every one of them has wounds on a part of their body

"Who are these people?!" asked Thalia.

"How many men do you think your mistress had turned into stag hmm? How many of them have died because of a petty mistake? Well, here we got… Um, I don't even think we have 1% of 'em here" He said.

"You see Aiden? The Goddess you're trying to save is not so much of an angel isn't it? Join us! You know you belong with us!" Hyppolytos continued.

Thalia just stares at Aiden, fearing that he will listen to what Hyppolytos said.

"You're probably right, it's no denying that she would kill any man without looking at them twice. But I believe most of them are not as innocent as you put it." Aiden finally spoke up.

"And one last thing, I might be looking for a place where I belong, a family. But the goddess you're capturing right now, that's HER family" Aiden said pointing his thumb at Thalia. "And I'm not cruel enough to letting someone lose their family just so I can get mine" He continued.

And with that, Aiden pointed his bow to a still shocked Hyppolytos and shot him right in the head. As soon as that happens, Orion's army charged at them. A roar can be heard everywhere as Orion's army began to attack the pair in the middle.

"It's probably the right time to use that ultimate skill with that bow of yours!" Yelled Aiden.

"I told you there's no such thing!" Thalia yelled back.

Thus, the two of them just do what they do best. Keeping a safe distance while shooting the down one by one. One after another man fell to the ground as bronze and silver arrow pierced their body. It's obvious that Orion's army were a bunch of amateur, it wouldn't surprise Thalia if it hasn't even been one month since they wield a weapon.

Despite what seems to be an eternity, Aiden and Thalia are the only two left standing, surrounded by a pile of body. Aiden walks up to Hyppolytos' lifeless body.

"I'll be taking that thank you very much" Aiden said while picking up Hyppolytos bow and arrow.

"You can't use that, you're not a hunter" Thalia said.

"Why not? I used it back at the scorpions" He said.

"Well, that is the weird part. I guess that means Artemis began to lose some of her control?" Thalia wondered.

"Then I guess we better hurry then" Aiden said.

And thus, they continue to explore the underground room, in search of the Goddess. Unknowingly to them, a certain archer Goliath is patiently watching them.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 6 folks!.**

 **Please leave a review about this chapter and I wish I can finish the next chapter a lot sooner.**

 **Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7: Eye for an Eye

Chapter 7: Eye for an Eye

 **Aiden's P.O.V**

We've explored the dungeon for a couple of minutes, of course whilst avoiding booby traps that are all over the place. But we finally arrived at a big, wide room. The room is dimly lit by lines of torches and is filled with owl-shaped pillars, and there's a big Athena Statue in the middle of the room ( _and again, I thought the Statue of Liberty supposed to symbolize Libertas_ ). We looked around for a bit, until I noticed a figure wearing silver clothing tied to one of the pillars, I instantly recognize it as Lady Artemis. Me and Thalia rushed toward her.

As soon as we get to her, Thalia quickly removed the cloth that covered her mouth.

"Wh-What are you two doing here?!" asked Artemis, her body is pale and she seems to be lacking of energy.

"You know… saving you and stuff" I mean duh?

"There… there was a prophecy. But that doesn't matter, who did this to you milady?" Thalia said.

"Orion. You need to run, there's no way you two could defeat him…" said Artemis.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but you're a Goddess, how come _you_ can't beat him?" I asked. Sure, Orion might be one of the best archers out there, but come on… No way he can beat the motherflippin Goddess of archery herself.

"His arrow… it's no ordinary arrow. As soon as the first one grazed me, I felt my power draining from me…" Artemis said.

"Aww… look at you three, all together ready to be killed" Suddenly a voice came from the top of the Athena statue. The owner of the voice is none other than Orion, alongside his army of men around him.

Thalia quickly drew her bow and shot an arrow at him. But I shit you not, he frickin' caught the arrow! I gotta admit that is impressive.

"Wow! That was easier than I expected…" Orion began to speak.

"Remember this?" He pulls out a silver arrow, this one looked a little old and worn out. "This is the one. Do you know how it felt? You know, just minding your own business, fighting a giant scorpion and shit to prove yourself to your loved one… then BAM! Got shot right in the head with this" He continued.

"Day after day I spent in the sky, I kept thinking, why would you do this to me? Until of course I came up with the conclusion: _because that's just who you are_ , that's what you always do to men. Why would I even be so surprised!" he became angrier with every word he speaks.

"Orion, I told you I never meant to kill you… it was an accident!" Artemis said.

The mad titan laughed like a maniac.

"No! I have enough with the crap already! Aiden, it is such a shame… I wished you could see what I see… Today Arty, in the temple that symbolize the 'greatness of women', I'm going to kill you with the- ARRGGHHH!" His speech was cut off and turned into a scream of pain, a bronze arrow stuck in his right eye.

Well guys, that's the thing with baddies, they always talks a lot. And while he's too busy talking, I managed to land a clean shot at him.

"You do realize you talked too much, right?" I asked sarcastically, drawing another bow from my quiver.

"You see Orion… You are indeed a talented archer, one of the greatest. But the thing is, you are too arrogant" I said as I shot another arrow, hitting his belly. With him still in pain and in loss of half of his sight, he was unable to dodge that arrow.

His army began to shoot their arrows at us, but it became obvious that they are not trained archers, because I swear to god they shot like a Stormtroopers. Thalia wasted no time to shoot them one by one.

"You're too focused reaching the finish line that you forget to jump over the hurdles. No wonder, you're having a hard time fighting that Scorpion. I killed it with one shot by the way" I smirked.

"You….. SON OF A BITCH!" With rage, Orion released the string and the arrow fly toward me.

 _And at those 0.894 seconds, I felt like the world moves… very… slowly…._

This guy, Orion, is a truly remarkable archer. Even in rage, pain, and handicapped sight, he still managed to make an accurate shot. I can see it, slowly coming at me, I can predict where it's going to land, I can easily dodge this.

But then it hit me, I just realized something. Lady Artemis, she's behind me, if I dodge, she'll be the one that gets hit… Maybe I can catch it? No, there's no way I can-

Too late, the silver metal pierced my skin and skull. The arrow struck me right in my left eye. The impact pushed me to fall to my back. Everything still going in slow motion. I could feel the pain is starting to come. Is this where death gets me? With the enemy in front of me? My head never hit the hard ground. Instead, I felt a hand stopping my fall. Slowly, everything turns red. And then, everything went black.

I woke up to a blinding light, as if the sun is in front of me.

 _"Am… am I in heaven?"_ I thought to myself.

"No! Well… in a manner of speaking, yes. But no! You're not dead" Came a voice of a man. He looks… well, bright. Literally, it's like the guy is emitting light from his body.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"Ugh… why they all asking the same question? It's getting old!" He grumbled. "I guess an introduction is in order. My name is Apollo, the god of sun, prophecy, poetry, music, and all around awesomeness" He said. "And you are… in Olympus! I'm just trying to fix you up after that nasty battle of yours". _Wow, for real? That's awesome…_

 _"_ _Oh yeah… I was on a quest and I got shot, right in the….."_ I touched my left eyes, but can only felt a leather patch covering it. That was also the moment it came to me; my field of vision has been decreased.

"Yeah… about that… Sorry, the arrow that struck you is somewhat… charmed or have some kind of rare poison on it because no matter how hard I try, I can't heal your eyes. And trust me, no one heals anything better than Me." said Apollo apologetically.

 _"Unless one pays, an eye for an eye."_

Huh, the prophecy turned out to be more literal than I thought.

"If it makes you any better, this is also marked as the first time I'm unable to heal someone. And that's saying a lot for me!" Apollo said.

"No, no, it's not your fault. Thank you for healing me. So… are they all made it?" Of course I'm referring to Thalia and Artemis.

"Yeah, don't worry. Arty said that once you collapsed, a bunch of her hunters come and took care of the rest. Now I'm sure you got a lot of questions while you're here, but alas, I got another thing to do. You just wait here, someone is going to come and talk to you" He said as he walks toward the door to leave the room.

"Oh, and by the way, thank you. For saving my sister. You did the right thing" And with that he left me alone in the room.

 _Damn right I have a lot of questions_. This is Olympus right? Where all the gods hang out, maybe they know who my parents are…

Suddenly, the door open, revealing a beautiful woman with a long black hair.

"Lady Artemis" I stood up from the bed.

She seems to be in a way better state than before. But I wonder why she's here… maybe just to show her gratitude?

"No, no, please, sit down. You've done a lot today" She said, and I proceed to sit on the bed.

She sat on a couch facing my direction and said "We have a lot to talk about, regarding your…. origin"

Oh. My. Gods.

* * *

 **And BOOM! I managed to finish this chapter in an hour (unlike the last chapter that took me 2 months). I know, I know, this one a bit shorter, (in fact, it's the shortest chapter right now) and crappier. But it doesn't take much time to write this god damn it!**

 **Please leave a review about this chapter. Next chapter probably the last for this arc. But don't worry, the story is far from over.**

 **Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

 **Author's P.O.V**

 _-16 years ago-_

"I shall have all your attention!" The booming voice that can only be none other than the king of Gods itself could be heard in a wide room filled with Gods and Goddesses. The room that was filled with bickering and everyone throwing their opinion regarding _a certain matter_ at each other suddenly turned quiet.

The rather pressing matter in hand is… something that no mortal allowed to know, and no Gods and Goddesses allowed to speak about. There was a prophecy, but this prophecy was very odd, very extraordinary.

It was only consisted of one line:

 _"Prepare to fight, the end might come if you don't do what's right, you are given 18 years."_

Naturally, prophecies come with at least 3 to 4 lines. The Olympians might've thought that Apollo was just babbling nonsense if it was not for the blinding light emitting from his eyes.

And like every time a prophecy come, a meeting was held.

"This is just absurd! The prophecy didn't give us any hint about… well, anything!" said Hermes.

"Well, it did tell us that _'the end might come'_ … in 18 years or so" Came the voice of Dionysus.

"It looks more like a warning to me than a prophecy" Said the God of war.

"It doesn't even rhyme…" Apollo said.

"Maybe there is hidden meaning to it?" Demeter tried to give an input.

"I think it has a very clear message. We must prepare to fight or else everyone dies" Poseidon finally spoke up.

"I for once agree, a great disaster is most likely coming. And we must do all we can to stop it" Athena said.

"We shall train all capable demigods to their full potential. I leave that to you Dionysus" said Zeus, which is answered by a quiet grumble by the god of wine.

"I believe that's all we can do for the time being. This meeting is dismissed" said Zeus again.

"All this fuss is just for that?" complained Aphrodite as she left the room.

Everyone has left the room as quickly as they come, with the exception of Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Zeus.

"Please stay for a bit Artemis, Apollo. Father, may I have a word?" said Athena, stopping the archer twins who are on their way out.

"What is it Athena?" asked Zeus.

"I was thinking. If all the prophecy wanted is for us to prepare to fight, train the half-bloods. Well, we've been doing that since a long time ago… But the prophecy specifically told us to do it now. Why is that?" Athena said.

"What are you getting at? My schedule is tight" asked Apollo lazily.

"What if _'the end'_ that the prophecy talked about is something that ordinary demigods won't be able to handle? What if it's nothing that we've ever faced before? What if, we need something more?" continued the Goddess of strategy.

"So, what do you say we supposed to do?" asked Zeus.

"Hunters of Artemis are undoubtedly the best fighter among the mortals. It's only natural since they got a multiple set of blessing from you Artemis" her words resulted in Artemis's look of pride.

"I know, hardly fair isn't it?" Apollo said.

"They have similar power to yours, but they don't exactly have _YOUR_ power right?" asked Athena.

"True. Don't get me wrong, I trust my hunters, but I don't think giving a godly power to a mortal is a good idea" answered Artemis.

"Then, what if we create the perfect demigod, _the ultimate weapon_. We currently have a splendid set of demigods that ready to defend Olympus no matter what. But looking back, we have Perseus, Achilles, Hercules, if what our speculation about this prophecy are true, then we might need a hand." Athena stated.

"Then, what are you suggesting?" asked Zeus.

"It's simple, we create a child of Artemis" Athena said.

"WHAT?!" was the response from the other 3 gods in the room.

"Athena, this is nonsense! I'm the goddess of virginity, there is no way I'm going to give birth to a child!" Artemis said furiously, she can't believe the idea that the Goddess of wisdom just proposed.

"Who said anything about giving a birth? I said we create a child. You know I've never given birth, my children came from my thought alone. Artemis, you can do similar things, even greater in fact"

"What?! Is that true Arty? You can create your own child?" Apollo asked enthusiastically.

"It is true, I learned the skills to do it a long time ago, I just thought that it's not a good idea to create one…" Artemis said.

"Artemis, we might be facing against a force greater than we have encountered before. We should give Athena's plan a try." said Zeus.

"….Understood father, I'll see what I can do"

 _-Several days later-_

"No. No! NO! This can't be real! How is this happening?!" Artemis was furious. She has done everything correctly, she has put the right charm, she was sure everything is right. But no, the baby she was holding is a mistake! It is flawed, an abomination!

 _The baby was a boy_.

"What did I do wrong?" Artemis said in distress. She had intended to create the perfect daughter, the one she would raise with the hunt, the one that would be her lieutenant, if something ever happened to Zoe. It should've been a perfect child…

It was as if fate is laughing at her face. And the worst part is, while looking at the boy, she has to be reminded by the fact that that thing is essentially her, it got her blood running in his vein. The thought that the boy would grow up to be looking like her disgust her to her very bone!

"Unless, of course… the boy never grows up." Artemis thought looking at the baby. So defenseless, so harmless, so cute…

She could just end it right there, she could just kill the disgrace, pretend nothing ever happened. But no, when she looked at those silver eyes, the baby stared back at her with an innocent look. It feels like she is looking at a mirror. When she heard its heartbeat, it was in sync with hers.

No, she couldn't do it. So instead, with the help of Athena, she abandons the baby in front of a random orphanage. With the help of the other gods, she put a restraint on him so it won't get any of her abilities, it is also won't be able to see through the mist or be sensed by any monsters alike.

 _The boy will grow as a normal child._

* * *

 _-Back to present time-_

 **Aiden's P.O.V**

No, this is not true, I'm in a dream. That's it! I am currently dreaming right now! Or maybe it is one of those state people get when they're dying? I should be dead after that clean shot after all…

"I can assure you that this is not a dream, and you are very much alive right now…" Artemis words broke my thought. It is obvious that she was reading my mind, but I chose to ignore it.

Everything becomes clear now, my archery skill, why I didn't get claimed by any gods, what Orion meant…

Right now, I don't know what to think, what to say or even what I should feel. By Gods, I want to be angry, I want to scream at her face after what she did… after what happened to me. I want to cry, I just want to bury my face in my hand and cry as loud as I can after knowing the truth, that I was nothing more than a mistake. But yet, I want to hug her, I want to know what a mother embrace feels like, I want to make up for all the times I went through without the presence of a real family.

 _I don't know what to do._

I don't know how long has it been, but I just sit there, quiet, no words coming out of my mouth, no tears rolling down my eyes.

At that moment, there's only one thing I can do. One thing that I always do. I decided burry all of these feelings I feel right now… for now anyway. 3… 2… 1… take a deep breath.

"I understand. Is the others made it?" It is pretty obvious from her surprised face that it was not the response she expected.

"Yes… fortunately all of my hunters make it back" Artemis said.

"You said that you put some restrain on me… then how can I be so good at archery? I even killed a Giant Scorpion with a single blow" I asked her. I figured that the restrain is probably why no one from Camp Half-Blood comes to get me.

"Even though it is true that the restrain is getting weaker for some reason, which is why monster start to feel your presence, your archery skill was not a gift, it's a talent" She answered while looking down, as if she's trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

"I heard about the scorpion from Thalia. And I think it's because of Orion's arrow. It's seems like his arrow has a sort of poison in it, it's only scratched my feet once and I immediately lost all of my power. When I lose my power, it is transferred to the next host most related to me. In short, you had my full power if you use a silver arrow up until you… got hit by one of Orion's arrows, making the power transferred back to me" She continued.

After that, there was another awkward silence until Apollo's head popped out from the door.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but dad called for a meeting. You need to come too Aiden" said Apollo.

And… as if my day wasn't crazy enough, apparently I'm going to be present in a meeting with all the gods.

 _"HOLY SH-COW they're big!"_ was my first thought when I entered the room _(I obviously don't want to curse in front of this many gods_ ). But didn't I just see Apollo and Artemis in normal size? Why do they need to be so big then? I thought it'll save the budget for the giant furniture.

"Aiden Alexander, thank you and congratulation in succeeding the quest trusted upon you. Now let's just cut to the point, I am sure you are now aware of the great prophecy?" Asked a giant, bearded guy wearing a suit, I can only assume that this is Zeus.

"Yes, I know about it." I answered.

"Then you must know the reason you were brought to the world in the first place" He stated.

"…Yes." I answered grimly.

"The prophecies that come to us about 16 years ago have warned about a great challenge that might come 2 years from now. You were created in preparation against that challenge, are you up for the tasks?" asked Zeus again.

"….Well, _'the end'_ means everyone dies right? I'm not really a big fan of being dead, so I guess I need to do this no matter what" I said.

"Then, I hereby trusted you with a special task, you need to do whatever you can to stop _'the end'_. You are free to choose your companion to help you do this task" He stated. Just remember guys, whenever you guys angry because your teacher gave you a big project, currently I am entrusted to stop the apocalypse.

"Understood. But one thing I wanna ask, how come Orion, Hippolytus, and all the men Lady Artemis have killed come back to life? I'm pretty sure they're in some way related to _'the end'_ no?" I asked.

Zeus then turns his head to Hades.

"Does the kid really need to know? Fine then…" said the God of the Underworld lazily.

"Here's the thing kid, do you know Cerberus? Not the dog, she's lovely. There is this guy who used to work for me, I called him Cerberus because you know… the moron have three heads. But anyway, way back before I replaced him with my dog, he's in charge with guarding the Underworld, know his way in and out. Several days ago I got a report from one of my workers that a big amount of soul has been missing. If anyone, Cerberus would be my first suspect" Hades continued.

"So far that's all we know, we still can't figure out what kind of poison he used" Zeus said.

"I understand." I said. Man, 3 months being a demigod and I'm already supposed to save the world with so little information in how to do that.

"Very well, this meeting is closed" stated Zeus. Most gods then stood up from their seat with a groan.

"Aww… I was expecting something excited to happen. Not every day I got to meet the son of Artemis" A very beautiful goddess who can only be Aphrodite said while winking at me.

"You know… sometimes I feel like most of us here just to fill the empty seat." said Mr. D just before teleporting away.

I saw Apollo shrinking to my size and walk up to me. "Ready to go back?" He said while taking my arm in his.

"That eye patch looks good on you by the way" He said before we teleport away.

The feeling was weird, very weird, there was a blinding light and when I opened my eye, we're already in the Camp Half-Blood gate.

"Here you go" He said, letting go of my arm.

"Uh… Thanks." I said.

Apollo nods just before he teleported away again.

"Ayy! You're back Aiden!" Gary was the first to greet me once I stepped in the camp area.

"Ouch, things got messy during the quest huh? I'm sorry, that happened in your first quest…" He said sympathetically, referring to the eye patch covering my left eye of course.

"Thanks man… I'll catch up to you later" I said as I walk to the archery range. Right now, I need to find a way to clear my mind, so I chose to do my favorite thing.

I aimed at the bullseye and… shit, I missed by a couple centimeters. It has been a while since I missed, seems like this whole one eyed thing needs to get used to, maybe Tyson can help me.

"Hey, Aiden" I heard Thalia's voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see Thalia and the rest of the Hunters behind her.

"Thank you, for saving our mistress… And sorry for your eye" Thalia said, I can sense the sincerity in her voice. It might be just my imagination, but I feel like most of the Hunters didn't see me with hatred in their eyes anymore.

"Don't mention it, I'm just doing what I need to do" I said.

"Also, don't worry about the eye, I always wanted to be a pirate." I joked and she cracked a smile. Gods she has a beautiful smile…

Honestly, right now as I'm looking at the group of Hunters… I feel a bit of jealousy in my heart. They're the people who've Artemis personally asked to join her Hunt, to be a part of her family, on the very first time they met! And here I am, her son, a.k.a the guy she thought about killing 5 minutes after I exist…

"I'm also sorry that I accused you of being a traitor before…" Her words broke my thought.

"It's okay, it HAS been one crazy adventure. So… friend?" I said stretching my arm for a handshake.

She cracked another smiled and shake my hand "Sure, why not"

"You have a nice smile" The word slipped out of my mouth and that earned me a vicious glare from the Hunters.

After I bid the Hunters goodbye, I decided to go back to my room in the Hermes Cabin. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes... _eye_.

My first adventure ended quietly. _At least it doesn't cost me an arm and a limb, just an eye_.

"Ha-ha..." I laughed quietly at my own joke.

I guess the funniest part is, I feel like after a few months, this won't be my craziest adventure anymore.

* * *

 **That's it for the chapter folks. This is also would be the last chapter for the first arc, but the story is far from the end.**

 **As you can see, Aiden and Thalia's relationship is just as friend right now. And Artemis still reluctant to accept Aiden as her descendant, that's why she hasn't claimed him yet.**

 **Tell me what you guys thing about this chapter and about this Fict so far.**

 **Bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9: Here We Go Again

**This chapter will be the beginning of this fanfict's second arc. Hope you guys keep enjoying it.**

 **2nd Arc: The Golden Princess**

* * *

Chapter 9: Here We Go Again

It is now November, it has been a bit over a month since the week that changed my life. If you've been following me, you might think: _"Wow Aiden that must've been a hades of change!"_ But trust me, nothing much changed. Well, you know, except the fact that from that day onward I can only see with one eye, and also apparently I'm the unwanted descendant of a maiden goddess who despise all men, and I was somehow created instead of being born _(wonder how that works…)_ so there are those. But other than that, I've been living my life like an ordinary demigod. In fact, it has been slow since the day I went to Olympus, I tried to ask people for any information for this Cerberus guy, but I haven't got much luck.

I released the string and the arrow fly toward the target, hitting it nearly in the center.

"Great! You're getting the hang of this" said Will standing behind me.

"Seems so, thanks for helping me trained" I thanked him.

"No problem man. So… any progress with this… Cerberus dude you're looking for?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm not sure where I need to start looking" I said as I draw another arrow.

"Sup' arrow nerds!" Gary comes out of nowhere.

"Did you just call us arrow nerds?" I asked, which he ignored.

"Dude, why are you still practicing anyway? You can shoot arrows with one eye better than me with both" Gary said after seeing the target with a bunch of arrows stuck to it.

"By the way, I've been looking up about this Cerberus dude you're looking for…" Gary said. Wow, he's actually working on something productive for once.

"I've been asking my brothers for info, and one of them told me about a guy in California named Larry Page, and he is said to have information about everything! If I'm looking for someone, that's the guy I would go for information" He continued. _Larry Page… where have I heard of the name before?_

"He also gave me the address right here" Gary gave me a card which says:

 _1600 Amphitheatre Pkwy, Mountain View, CA 94043_

"Thanks for the info man, I'll look into it" I thanked him.

If this guy is anything like Gary said, I might be onto something. And so I packed my bow and arrows ( _I got the normal bow and arrow again, they won't let me keep the silver one_ ), get my back full of clothes and snack, ordered my plane ticket and…

I took a deep breath as I stepped outside the camp. "Here we go—" and just as I said that, everything went black.

 _"What the fuck", "help",_ and _"this is a kidnaping"_ were the only thing I've been shouting trough the sack covering my face. It seems like a group of people tied me to a horse and carried me somewhere. I tried to break free and fight back, but all my attempts came to no result. I don't know for how long or where they were carrying me, but finally they dropped me from the horse, and untie me.

"Don't hurt him too much now" I heard a very familiar voice, and I think I might have an idea where they took me.

And I was right, when they took off the sack covering my face, I'm surrounded with teen girls wearing silver hunting armor. Well, this situation is oddly familiar…

"Pleasure to see you again Thalia. Now can somebody please tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!" I practically yelled.

"Hey, you don't want to have that kind of attitude here. We might be cool, but I can't promise you that no one's going to kick your ass around here" She said to me.

"Oh, excuse me. Why in the _flummery_ did you girls kidnap me and bring me here?" I asked sarcastically, which of course earned me a kick in the butt.

"So you've made it here Aiden" Come the voice of none other than Lady Artemis herself.

"Barely, now is anyone going to answer my question?" I said while standing up and cleaning the dirt from my clothes. Honestly, at the moment I'm trying to disregard her as much as I can.

"Thalia, if you would explain" Artemis said.

"Certainly milady" responded Thalia.

"So our intelligence have been filling us information about you, since we all part of the front liner on a quest to stop _the end_ " Thalia said. _Intelligence? So it's Percy or Annabeth_.

"And we just got the news that you were just about to go on a solo quest to find an informant" She continued.

"Okay, I need to stop you there. Where the Hades did you get all this information?" I asked her.

"Why that's highly classified" She answered with a grin, which made me rolled my eye.

"As I was saying, you were about to go on a solo quest. Only the problem is, you're not allowed to do that" Thalia continued.

"What… why is that?" I whined.

"You know, so you don't get yourself killed and all. Like it or not, you got a pretty important part in this whole quest" Thalia said.

"In any case, we've decided that while working on the quest given to you, you must be accompanied by at least 3 other demigods" Artemis said.

"Alright then, so I can choose whoever I want to do my work with right?" I asked, obviously I'm going to take Gary, Will, and Juliet with me.

"No." answered Artemis.

 _Damn it!_

"Your companions have been chosen, you shall go on your quest with three of my hunters: Thalia, Rey, and Sasha" Artemis said.

Now I'm okay with Thalia since I've been on a quest with her before and she seems to be the coolest out of the Hunters, but I'll be damned if I need to be stuck with two other feminist.

"Out of all the demigods in the world, why all three of them need to be a Hunter?" I said half whiningly.

"Why, boy? Afraid that we're going to do all your work for you?" said an auburn haired girl.

"Actually, I'm afraid to be suspected as a child molester or kidnapper… or both" That and the fact that this means I need to deal with excessive amounts of sass.

"The Hunters were chosen for the task because they are the best at what they do. Their set of skills will help you in so many ways during your journey" Artemis said.

"I guess that's true, but do you really need to tell me all this by kidnapping me?" I asked.

"Apollo said that this is the only way we could make you come here" Thalia said. Of course this is his idea.

"Fine then, you wants me to go with them, I'll do it. Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"You're going to take a Gryphon" Artemis answered bluntly.

"Okay then is that all- WAIT A MINUTE, did you just say—"

* * *

"WOOHOO! This is awesome!" I shouted.

I am currently 1000 ft. above the ground and on the back of a half lion-half eagle creature, with wings! This is a childhood dream came true! This quest might not be so bad after all.

"Keep it down will you!" Yelled a blonde girl who's riding another gryphon, her name is Sasha.

"How are you all not excited?!" I yelled again.

"We've all done this before. Just don't get too excited, this is not a vacation" said the auburn haired girl from earlier who I learned as Rey. They did this before? Man, being a hunter is awesome.

"Are we there yet?!" Thalia said from behind Sasha's back. She had her eyes closed and her hands gripping on Sasha's back.

"Come on Thalia… this is fun!" I tried to calm her down, she really does scare of height.

"I don't consider having death possibility every second is fun" Thalia said.

"So… you guys know the way right? I'm not really the expert of flying on a beast, or flying in particular" I said, everything looks so small from way up here.

"Don't worry, we'll be in California in no time!" said Sasha.

"I still can't believe I'm riding a freaking Gryphon" I said.

"You might want to keep your mouth shut if you don't want a bug fly into your mouth" Rey said.

And after about 2 hours of flight, we decided to stop at a nearby forest to take a break.

"Damn that was awesome" is what I said as soon as I get down from the Gryphon.

"Where did you guys get these Gryphons?" I asked the hunters.

"Just stumbled across a pack of them one day... Natures are naturally attracted to us, so taming it wasn't a big problem" Sasha said.

"Whoa Thalia, are you alright?" I said when I saw the pale Thalia, it must've been hades for her to be up that high for 2 hours.

"I'll manage" Was all she said. She's probably can't express her happiness to be able to touch the ground once again.

"Quick, prepare your tents, it'll get dark soon" Thalia said. Though it seems weird at first that the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis have acrophobia, I can really see how she worthy of that tiara. She's a splendid fighter, a great leader, and a loyal friend. Well, at least that's what I've heard about her from Percy and Annabeth. As I say earlier, I haven't met her since my first quest. Would be nice to get to know her a little bit more though….

"Don't you hear what she said boy? Stop spacing out and set up your tent" Rey snapped me out from my thought. Their tent is already standing up.

"Be patient will ya, not all of us have a magical instant tent…" I said to her.

And with that, a new adventure of mine begins. I'm just hoping I'm not going to lose another eye this time.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 9 guys! Please tell me what you think about it.**

 **As I said before, this is also the first chapter for the 2nd arc of this fanfiction which titled "The Golden Princess". I hope this arc can be longer than the last one because I feel like the first arc ends too quickly.**

 **But anyway, thank you if you still continue to follow this fict from the beginning until now, I really appreciate it.**

 **Bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10: Google It

Chapter 10: Google it

 _"Why Aiden, why did you run away?"_

There… there is nothing I could've done…

 _"You could've saved us Aiden"_

I…

 _"This is all your fault Aiden"_

No…. it's not!

 _"All you need to do is act!"_

I'm Sorry!

 _"You had a choice Aiden"_

No…

 _"Aiden…."_

No!

 _"Aiden…"_

"NO!" I woke up from the nightmare, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. It has been a long time since I have _this_ nightmare… wonder why I got it now of all time. I decided to go out and get some air. It is still night time, and the moon shines really bright.

 _The Moon_. I instantly reminded of Artemis, or should I say… _my mother_. No, I don't think I even allowed calling her my mother. First time we met, she doesn't acknowledge me, second time she still doesn't acknowledge me. The day she told me about the truth, I don't know what to think or what to feel. I really want to be angry at her, I want to cry. But I've learned for a long time to push those two emotions to the back of my head, I can't afford for them to show up again…. The last time I met her, still nothing was different. I mean, I understand where she's coming from, that's why I won't confront her. But still, looking at these Hunters and see how easy it is for her to accept them… it's just makes me feels-

"Can't sleep?" A voice startled me. I turned around to see that Thalia is standing behind me.

"Nah, think I drank too much coffee. How about you, why are you still up?" I asked her, not wanting to tell her about my nightmare.

"Can't close my eyes, I kinda worried about this whole... big quest" She said.

"Excuse me, last time I checked it is MY big quest, they gave it to me" I said.

"We're dealing with a force that might end all existence, I think it is everyone's big quest. After all, you're just a rookie in dealing with apocalypse" She smirked after saying the last part.

"Yeah… yeah… I've heard the story. You guys defeating Kronos and all, those are some really impressive story, one that you would only read in novels." I stated. Juliet told me the story about Percy and his adventure saving the Olympians, defeating the king of Titan himself. Crazy to know that all that happened without me knowing anything.

"Hahaha… It really is something, huh?" She chuckled.

"What do you think we're facing this time around?" She asked me.

"Who knows? But the bottom line is we must do our best to fight it" I said reassuringly.

"What if our best is not enough?" She said.

"Come on… why so gloomy? Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you Hunters" I teased, which make her raised an eyebrow.

"Those are some big promise coming out of a guy with one eye" She said.

"Hey, make no mistake, this one eyed guy can still shoot arrow better than you" I said.

"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes.

"Haha… Guess we'll just see. Now you need to go to bed, we need to be in good condition tomorrow" She said.

"Yeah, you try to get some sleep too. Night" I said before going back to my tent.

"Night" She replied.

* * *

The next day, we flew for another 2 hours until we finally arrived in California. As soon as we're there, we went looking for the address Gary gave to me. This is actually the first time I went to California.

And after looking for the address for about 1 hour, we finally found the place we're looking for. And I can't express how surprised I am to see our destination. The thing is, I didn't expect the building to look so… modern and colorful. Especially reading the big sign on it which says:

 _"GOOGLEPLEX"_

"Hold on! We're in the Google HQ? That's our destination?!" I can't contain my disbelief. Of course our informant would be working at google. Larry Page, I knew I've heard the name before, he is the co-founder and CEO of Google.

"It seems so… why don't we just step in and finds out?" Thalia said.

The inside the building is just as colorful and modern as the outside. I can just imagine how awesome it would be to work here.

"I think I've heard of this informant before… He's actually just a mortal who could see through the Mist, and then decided to use the information he got for business" Sasha said. Of course it comes to business at the end of the day….

We finally reached the front office. "Let me do all the talking okay?" I said to the Hunters as I approached the lady who was typing on a computer.

"Excuse me, ma'am, how's your morning?" I greeted her. She didn't even averted her gaze from the screen.

After a few second of not getting any response, I finally said "Can you please show me the way to Mr. Page's office?" I asked the Receptionist.

"Have you made a schedule with Mr. Page?" She asked, eye still on the computer screen.

"Um… No….?" I said.

"Then I'm sorry, but you can't see Mr. Page without making a schedule at least 1 month prior to the meeting" She said.

"Real smooth Aiden" Thalia said from behind me.

"Hey, you know what this is?" Thalia showed the receptionist a Golden Drachma. The front office lady stared at her hand.

"Ah…. You're here for information. This way, then." said the receptionist as she points us at a direction.

"See?" Thalia said with a smirk.

The receptionist then led us to a room with the sign that says _"CEO"_ on the door.

"Mr. Page there are some people here would get some information" She said after we entered the room.

The room actually resembled more of a child's room than a CEO office. It got posters on the wall and action figures on the shelf. At the farthest side of the room is a middle aged guy playing an XBOX. He noticed us and quickly paused the game.

"Ah! Splendid Lily, bring them here!" The Man said with excitement. The receptionist then leaves the room.

"Go on, sit down, don't be shy" He said, pointing at the bean bag chairs.

"Ookay… We're here for some information… From what I've heard you have information about… well, everything." I said, sitting on the bean bag chairs and immediately sunk in it.

"Pfftt… Of course not _'everything'_ , I only knows the stuff that I know, and just happened to know a lot of stuff" He said.

"Then… do you have any information about a three headed man with the alias Cerberus? He used to work with Hades" I asked him.

"Hold on, hold on. Before I gave you information, I need to know what information YOU can give me" He said.

"Wait, what?" I said confused.

"Don't you know how this work? I'm an information trader, I give people information in exchange of a new information. So tell me, is there any good information that I don't know about that you can tell me? But remember, I know a lot of stuff" He said with a smirk.

 _"Well shit, what information can I give him? More than that, what information does he not know?"_ I thought to myself. Until I realized something, I got it. I got the information that he doesn't know, a fact that even the Gods themselves are not allowed to talk about. _My identity._

I glanced at the three Hunters. _"Do they know about it?"_ I thought to myself. I doubt Artemis has told anyone other than me.

 _"Am I allowed to share this information though?"_ I thought to myself again.

"Hey, I got one!" Rey suddenly spoke up.

"How about this: So far there are 73 Hunters that had left the Hunt for a man" She said while sounding disgusted by the fact.

Hearing this I am both relieved and surprised. Relieved because I don't need to tell him my secret, and surprised hearing the number of Hunters that left the hunt because of love. Then again, it's not much at all considering the Hunt has been going for thousands of years.

"Wow, that's new! Very interesting… Right then! I'll give you the information you want!" He said still in excitement.

"Three Headed guy, keyword: Cerberus… used to work with Hades…" He mumbled while closing his eyes, as if he's trying to remember something.

"Got it! His real name is Rowe, has been around for about…. 463 years, his hobby is…" He kept talking.

"Actually, we just need to know where to find him" I quickly stopped him, not wanting to listen to him blabbering any longer.

"Right, you can find him at Tartarus" He said.

"The Tartarus?!" exclaimed Sasha.

"Not THE Tartarus, just ' _Tartarus'_ it's a café near Golden Gate Bridge. He works part time as a cashier there" The Man said. We all sighed in relief after hearing this.

"Alright then, we'll be going, thanks for the info" I said as the four of us get up from the bean bag chair.

"Hey, before you guys leave, do you want to make a google plus account?" Larry said just before I closed his office door.

* * *

We finally out of the building and walking down the street. I can't help but thinking about the thing Rey said earlier. That's one other thing that I never really thought about the Hunters of Artemis. They are not allowed to fall in love. I wonder what kind of life that would be like. Are they just automatically unable to feel love, or are they just need to hold it if they fell in love with a man? Either way, that's a pretty sad life….

"Is that true, that there are 73 hunters that quit being one because they fall in love with a man?" I asked the three of them.

"At least that's what the other told me" Rey said.

"Well, have you ever felt it before?" I asked her. Rey actually not that young, she's older than most of the hunters, probably around 16 or 17.

"Felt what?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"In love" I answered bluntly. Her eyes widen after hearing this.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled and grabbed my collar and rammed me into a nearby wall.

"Hey, I'm just asking… So, have you?" I tried to stay calm while the other two hunters are trying to calm her down. The question was meant to be innocent, I didn't expect to get this reaction.

"No. I have not. And I swore my life to Lady Artemis that I will forever forbid myself from ever feeling it!" She said. She finally let go of my collar.

Well, I guess I was wrong asking a Hunter that kind of question. But still, I know where they're coming from, but being that angry from such question is just one of the many things I don't understand about the Hunters. Guess someday I could get to know them more, I'm stuck with them in this quest anyway….

But right now, I just need to concentrate on the matter at hand.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 10 folks! This was pretty much my attempt to give/reveal more about Aiden's character. Since I felt like lately he has been a pretty hollow character that just nods his head to everything. And I actually meant him to be like that.**

 **Well, just tell me what you think about this. And please leave a review, it motivates me a lot!**

 **Bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Golden Princess

Chapter 11: The Golden Princess

"How long are we supposed to wait…" I whined.

The four of us are now sitting on a bench across a café named 'Tartarus', which is an odd choice for a name of an internet café. We are waiting for anyone that has a non-human aura to come out of the building, I know sounds crazy right? But that's what the Hunters say, and I'm not actually an expert at handling a task from the Gods, so I don't have anything much to say. My ass is starting to get sore from sitting for hours.

"I'm sure he'll come out soon" Thalia said.

"That's what you said an hour ago…" I whined again. And as you all might've expected, that earned me a slap on the back of my head. _I swear to Gods, next time I'll dodge 'em…_

"Hey look!" Sasha's voice broke my train of thought. I followed where her eyes are looking, and I see a thin, Caucasian male with a shoulder length messy hair, wearing an oversized jacket. Pretty normal looking guy if you ask me.

"Let's roll" Thalia stood up from the bench and proceed to follow the man. The other two hunters follow her lead.

"Wait guys! What's the plan again?" I asked while trying to catch up to them in a hurry.

My question is soon answered by the sound of a grown man collapsed to the ground. Apparently the plan is to knock the guy out by hitting the back of his neck.

I sure am glad that today is a work day so there aren't any people around to see 4 teenagers dragging a motionless body of an adult man to a dark alley.

"Now what?" I asked, staring at the body of an unconscious man in front of me.

"Check this out" Thalia smirked as she rubbed her hands together, I can see sparks of electricity around them.

"Clear!" she pressed her hands on the man's chest.

"Sweet mother of Zeus!" The man's eyes suddenly opened wide after receiving the electric shock.

"W-who are you kids?!" He said, you can see clearly the fear in his face. I don't judge him, I'll probably piss my pants if I suddenly woke up in the middle of a dark alley and seeing some armed teenagers in front of me.

"Wait, I thought he supposed to have three heads…" I recalled what Hades said about Cerberus.

Suddenly, two other heads that look identical to the first one popped out from underneath his jacket.

"Back off, kid! I know Kung-Fu!" The right head said.

"Dude, don't you see those arrows? They're the hunters of Artemis!" The left head said.

"No way! That one is a dude!" he pointed at Rey.

The auburn haired girl poked the right head's right ear with one of her arrows.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch! Please don't, that's my most beautiful head…" the middle head yelled in pain.

"So… you're Cerberus?" I asked him after I finally able to gather myself after seeing the nonsense that's happening in front of me.

"Don't call me that!" the left head suddenly snapped.

"Fine then, Rowe is it? We got some question for you." I said.

"And why should we answer to you- ouch-ouch-ouch!" I pressed the tip of my arrow on his middle head's forehead before he can finish his sentence.

"Tell us everything you know about Orion!" Sasha practically screamed on his face. Well, one of his faces.

You can see clearly that cold sweats are starting to forms on all three of Rowe's heads.

"Wh-which Orion are we talking about again?" one of the head answered with a stutter.

I glanced at the three hunters and they are currently sharpening their knives, making an eerie sound each time the two metals rubs against each other. Rowe must have noticed that Rey's murderous eyes are glancing at his crotch because he started to blurt.

"They made me do it!" "I'm just an errand boy!" "Pl-please don't kill me, I'm innocent!" All three of Rowe's heads are rambling at the same time.

"So you did bring back Orion to life?" asked Thalia.

"I-in a manner of speaking…" the left head trails off.

" _'They_ ' made you do it? Who are _'they'_?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know, some guys wearing black hoods…" said the middle head.

Rey started to press her knife on his right head's throat.

"No-no-no-no! Wait! I remember something, one of them said something about a Golden Princess!" he said.

The three hunters suddenly froze.

" _'Golden Princess'_? What kind of vague shit is that?" I asked him.

I glanced at the three girls next to me, only to find that they're giving each other knowing looks. And once again, I'm being left out with the information.

"Okay… what is it this time?" I asked them.

"This time, we need to return to Lady Artemis" Thalia said.

 _You say what now? We just got here…_

"Wait, what? We went all this way to get to this man and now we're just going to go back?" I said. Also, I'm not in the mood to meet Artemis again for at least the next few days, maybe months.

"We've got the information we need, if there is someone going after the golden princess for a malicious purpose, Lady Artemis needs to be informed immediately." Thalia said.

I sighed, "Alright, alright… So we're just going to leave this man?" I asked.

"Not quite…" Thalia smirked as sparks of electricity began to forms on her hand again. Rowe's face suddenly becomes pale.

"Clear!" the word is followed by a sharp shriek of a man.

"Can we at least stop at the souvenir shop first?"

* * *

We arrived back at the Hunter's Camp near midnight, alerting almost everyone. Me wearing a Golden State Warriors cap, it's the only thing I can get in the gift shop before they pull me to the Gryphon. The three hunters I was with are having a meeting with Artemis as soon as we make it to the ground, and of course after Thalia managed to gather herself after all the flying. I was trying to make myself look busy with the Gryphon, trying to make my presence there become less significant. I couldn't hear exactly what they're talking about, but judging by Artemis's face, it's not something good. After they're having their little meeting, Artemis rushed back to her tent and I grabbed Thalia's arm.

"Okay, you need to fill me up with what's going on." I said to her.

Thalia sighed, "Look, you know the story of King Midas right?" she asked me. I nod in affirmation.

"Tell me how the story goes." she said.

I cleared my throat, "Once upon a time, there was a King who-" I began the story.

"Just cut to the end…" Thalia sighed.

"Well, if I remember it correctly, King Midas regretted his wish to have a golden touch, after he accidently turned her beloved daughter into a golden statue, and seek help from Dionysus. He then went to a river that can reverse everything he has turned to gold back to normal…" I said.

"Except… that's not how it actually happened" She said.

"The story was not far off from the truth except of how it ends. Midas never regretted his wish. In fact, he uses it with pride! Just imagine, a power that can turn ANYTHING into gold just by a single touch, and not just regular gold, they were imperial gold! Not only you can stop anyone that's against you with a single touch, and get infinite richness out of it, with his power, he could create all sorts of powerful weaponry. So why a greedy man like Midas would regretted the wish?" She said.

"He eventually did find a way to change everything he touches back to normal, but he never did it with his daughter… Unlike what the legend says, he never loved his daughter! Fortunately, his reign of power ended with a silver arrow to his head" She continues.

"But… there was something that they didn't count and it has been one of the Hunter's biggest regret throughout the time. It's a story that has been passed on generation to generation in the Hunt. The thing is, only Midas can reverse the curse, and with his death… His daughter remained as a golden statue forever" she finished.

I stare at her for a second, deep in thought. "So, I assume that she is the Golden Princess? And what would these guys plans to do with her?" I asked.

I'm not sure, but Midas has been one of the biggest symbols of ancient Greek monstrosity. Any plans related to him can't be good…" answered Thalia.

Thalia just stares at me, as if she's expecting some sort of reaction from me.

"Well then what are we doing here?! Let's roll!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the late update, it seems like I need to apologize at the end of every chapter. I'm kinda stuck when I made this one, add that with a bunch of thing that has been going on in my life.**

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

 **Bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Woods

Chapter 12: Into the Woods

"You have got to be kidding me!" Aiden mentally screamed.

Aiden… he knows better than most about failure. He knows what's going to happen when someone failed to act, what's going to happen when someone's too late to act.

That's why he's having none of it when Artemis said they have to wait before taking any action to save the supposedly "golden princess".

In the Hunter's defense, no one has any idea where she could possibly be held captive. "Well, aren't they supposed to be the almighty Hunters of Artemis?!" he kept grumbling to himself.

"Do you have a giant stump stuck in your butt or something? Sit down will ya!" Thalia yelled at him.

Aiden stopped pacing back and forth and turned to face Thalia. "Yes, I do have an apocalypse-sized stump stuck in my butt, and I can tell you that it will come out if we kept doing nothing here!" He retorted.

Aiden quickly ducked as he suddenly sensed a big rock flying toward his direction. "HAH! DODGED 'EM!" Aiden exclaimed in victorious, just before another rock hit him at the back of his head.

"Okay, WHO THREW THAT!" He yelled while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're awfully loud, and that's saying something for a boy in an area full of girls, you know that right?" Sasha remarked.

"You do know that with that attitude, you'll be a dead meat here if it's not because of your importance to the quest, boy" Said another girl, her words came out as more of a statement rather than a question.

Aiden sighed, "I'm serious here, we can't just sit around here calmly. Who knows what those people are currently doing to Midas's daughter…. Aren't you girls supposed to be the protectors of maiden?" he said.

Thalia just stares at him, it was very subtle, but by the way Aiden talks, she can sense that he's truly concerned about the matter at hand. This is just one of his traits that seem to be rather… odd for her. She can see that there are a lot more to him under all his sarcasm and wit, something that she can't quite put her finger on. "You're not the only one who's concerned. I'll talk to Lady Artemis, and as soon as we can pinpoint her location, we will go." Thalia said to him reassuringly.

She then got up from the log where she sat a moment ago and heads toward the big, silver tent located around the far back of the Hunter's camp.

"Milady" Thalia said to her mistress as she entered the main tent.

"Yes, what is it Thalia?" Artemis replied.

"Have we got the location of the Princess?" asked Thalia.

"Ah, I was just about to call you regarding the matter. I've contacted Dionysus, since he was the one who granted Midas's power, I figured he would have a way to track it down. Luckily, my assumption is correct. He informed me that he can feel Midas's power somewhere around Oregon. Around the wilderness of Mount Hood to be more precise" Artemis said.

Thalia nodded at the information, "So when do you want us to depart milady?" asked Thalia.

"Have a rest for now, the four of you will depart tomorrow"

* * *

"Have you ever been to Oregon before Thalia?" asked Aiden.

"I'd appreciate if you don't have any conversation with me until we landed safely on the ground, thank you very much" Replied Thalia who's currently still curls up behind Sasha's back.

Aiden just rolls his eyes, hearing the daughter of the God of Sky complaining about being high above the ground is really something. He on the other hand, is having a blast with the experiences. Having the strong winds hitting his skins and running through his short, black hair has been the best part of being in the same party as the Hunters

In no time, they can already see hectares upon hectares of woods beneath them. They have arrived at the Mount Hood area.

"Well, we're here… I think we should narrow our search area by focusing on off limit area for tourist. I don't think the bad guys want to deal with foreigner passing by their base of operation" Aiden stated.

"That you're right, we'll land there!" Sasha said. And the three Gryphons landed in a small clearing between the dense forests.

"We have landed safely on the ground now Lieutenant!" Aiden said jokingly.

"Shut up!" Thalia snapped.

Aiden walks down to the flowing river. His jaw dropped seeing the natural beauty around him. The smell of the trees, the sound of the rivers, the chirping birds… "Stop gaping, we're not here for vacation" Rey said from behind him.

Aiden sighed, "You gotta ruin the moment do you?"

Aiden walks back to where the rest of the team gathered. "So… what do we do from here?" he asked.

"My brother met Midas once, he told me that the kind of enchanted gold that Midas created has a really strong aura..." Thalia said. She glanced around the woods for a second. "This means it has a higher concentration of mist around it…" She walks back and forth around the clearing as if she's looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Aiden finally asked.

"Thanks to Chiron, I learned how to control mist… a bit. This gives me the ability to sense it…" She said. "And… I feel higher concentration of mist coming from… THIS direction" She pointed to a direction.

Aiden raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Hmm… 30% sure" Thalia said. And the four begin their walk.

"How long are we supposed to walk…" Aiden whined

After what felt like hours, the four of them are still walking toward the direction Thalia had pointed to them.

"You know this is exactly like last time, only much worse because at least last time we're sitting down" He said.

"You better stop whining or I will have to get there and stop you myself" threaten Rey.

Aiden is actually not the whiny type. In fact, it's not the walk that's tiring him. It's the fact that they've been walking through the woods for what feels like hours without anyone saying anything. The silence is frustrating his mind, so he figured he can melt the situation a bit.

"Stay alert guys, we're already near" Thalia said.

A few minutes of more walking finally got them to a camp located near a running river. The four of them climbed up a tree to scout the area, while of course, trying not to be seen by hiding behind the branches of the trees. There are 4 men wearing black cloaks securing the camp. Each one of them is carrying a golden sword. On the farthest back of the camp, there is a big cage that is also made out of gold.

"Why do I get the feeling that we hit the spot?" Aiden said.

All four of them draw their bow and arrow and each one of them are aiming at different guards. And on Thalia's mark, they released their arrows simultaneously.

"So Jay, have you watch the new season of-UGH" the man fell to the ground before he can finish his sentence as an arrow pierced his shoulder. Not giving a chance for any of them to react, the rest of the guards also took an arrow to their body parts, before they even processed what's going on.

 _"_ _Ah shiet… I missed"_ Aiden silently grumbled to himself.

"So… now let's check if these guys are actually who we're looking for, and not just a random camper that just happens to be a big fan of cloak and golden swords" Aiden said as he jumped down from the tree, followed by the Hunters.

"Stay alert, we don't know if there are more of them around here" Thalia said.

Aiden crouched at the side of one of the motionless body, one that has an arrow stuck in his left shoulder. After staring at him for a while, Aiden slapped the man's face as hard as he can.

"OWW! You… FUCK!" The man screamed in agony as he rubs his right cheek that starts turning red.

"See? This one still alive" Aiden smirked.

Thalia walks toward Aiden. "I'll handle this one, you go find the key to that cage" She said.

Aiden gets up from his crouching position and starts to examine other bodies. Meanwhile, Thalia is interrogating one of the guards.

"Who do you work for?" She asked him.

"Just kill me!" The man screamed at her face.

"Don't worry, the time for that is later… What do you need Midas's daughter for?" Thalia asked again.

The man didn't budge. Thalia is starting to run out of patience. She twirls the arrow stuck in his left shoulder, creating an agonizing pain.

To her surprise, the man just grits his teeth and shakes his head rapidly, trying to endure the pain with all his power. She wonders what it is that made him so persistent.

"Found it!" Aiden held up a key. He jogged to where the cage is located, followed by Sasha and Rey, who were also looking for the key.

Once he gets to the cage, what he saw inside it shocked him. He saw a stunningly beautiful girl locked behind the bars, she seems to be around his age or maybe older by the looks of it. She has a long, blonde hair, and a pale skin that is covered with scars and bruises. She seems to be asleep. Aiden quickly opened the door of the cage and slowly approached her.

"Hey…" He slowly shakes her body.

The girl opened her eyes, her amber eyes made contact with Aiden's silver one. The two just stare at each other. "Move out of the way boy" Rey knocked Aiden down to the side.

"Are you okay?" asked Rey to the girl.

"W-who are you guys? Why are you here?" The girl hesitantly asked.

"You know… saving you and stuff" Aiden said as he got up from the ground, brushing off the dirt from his body.

"We are the Hunter of Artemis, what's your name?" asked Sasha.

"Z-Zoe…" the girl answered.

Rey helped her gets up on her feet. "We'll get you out of here Zoe"

They get out of the cage only to be greeted by a panic Thalia rushing toward them. "Guys… we might have a problem." she said.

As soon as she said that, the five of them hear a loud growl coming from the woods on their left. The trees in the distance were shaking in rhythm with the sound of pounding. The five stood there, unsure what to expect, when suddenly, an elephant sized bear emerged from behind the trees. The abominable brown bear was enormous in size, and it had a lot of battle wounds and arrows stuck in his thick hide.

"I-is that…" Sasha said.

"Smokey the Bear?" Aiden continued.

* * *

 **Well, this has been a slow chapter. But we finally meet Midas's daughter! I just think it's an interesting concept to collaborate Aiden who is related to silver with Zoe (Midas's daughter) who is related with gold.**

 **That's all for this chapter guys…**

 **Bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ursa Major

Chapter 13: Ursa Major.

"Smokey the bear?" I said, squinting my eyes to get a better look at the brown bear at the distance.

The monster truck sized ursidae gave an intimidating growl as if it got offended with my attempt at humor.

"That's Kallisto, moron" Rey said, she gritted her teeth and draws her bow and arrow, preparing for battle. Her expression showed anxiety

"Ursa Major" Thalia explained, seeing my confused expression. Her bow and arrow were already pointed at the bear.

"You mean the big papa bear in the sky?" I asked.

"Well, more like _mama_ bear..." Thalia said.

"But how? Zoe killed her!" Sasha said.

Zoe's eyes widen hearing this, "I-I never killed a single thing!" she said.

"Not you, she was a friend of ours, her name was also Zoe..." Rey replied.

The giant bear pawed the ground with its right leg. "You know, I usually love to chat, but Baloo over here looks like it slept on the wrong side of the bed" I remarked.

Just as I said that, the bear came charging towards us, the speed was magnificent considering its giant built. "Look out!" Thalia and the other two hunters dodged to the right while I grabbed Zoe and leaped to the left. The bear missed us by a hair, and just crashed to a wooden cabin behind us, it managed to flatten the whole structure with its magnificent strength and speed. The impact stunted the beast for merely a few second before it got back on its feet shook its body. It gave a low growl, taking no time to recover from the crash that should have killed an ordinary bear, or any normal animal for that matter.

I shot my bronze arrows at it, followed by the Hunter's silver one. One by one, the arrows pierced its furry hide, but it seems like the giant mammal only perceive it as a mild inconvenience, as it still stood its ground and growl even louder than before.

The growl was so loud, leaves around it was blown away by the wind created by the force.

"How did your friend kill it the last time?!" I asked the three hunters.

"Brute force and mad skill?" answered Thalia uncertainly.

"She used an arrow tip made out of imperial gold gifted to her from an old friend" answered Rey.

The bear turned to face the three hunters, gruffly sniffing and growling.

"Well, if it isn't the right time for you guys to use your magical hunter bag to conveniently pull a golden arrow!" I said, hoping that the hunters do bring some golden weapon with them.

"We don't have any! It's not the Hunter's standard weapon" Thalia said.

 _Of course it's fucking not._

Kallisto took a stance on its hind legs, and in one quick motion it leaped towards the hunters.

"Dodge!" exclaimed Sasha, the three rolled to the side, barely escaping the deadly maul of the giant bear. It crashed down into a giant tree that was standing behind the hunters, uprooting it in an instance.

"We can't fight this beast, we need to run!" exclaimed Rey.

"Hey, if DiCaprio can beat one of this, so can we!" I said.

"We need to get to a high ground" Thalia said.

"Really? Did you not see what that bear do to the tree?!" Seeing how that bear could destroy a tree with one swift motion, taking safety on top of the tree would be the least safe option we have.

I think for a second, "I've got an idea! Thalia! Passed me your bow and an arrow!" I said.

"What?! What for?" she asked.

"Remember that time with the scorpion? It might work again!" I said.

Thalia looks uncertain at first, but seeing the giant bear has almost fully recovered from hitting the tree, she finally decided to pass the silver bow and arrow to me.

"What the Hades are you trying to pull?!" exclaimed Rey.

"Lo and behold…" I said as I draw an arrow onto the bow.

I took a deep breath as I aimed to the bear's back. With the bear facing Thalia and co. I got a clear opening on its broad back. There's no way I'm going to miss even with one eye. _"Please…"_ I mentally prayed. I released the string and the silver arrow flew towards the Bear's shoulder, piercing its furry hide and making a clear hit. But then, nothing happened.

"Aiden you idiot!" Thalia barked.

"What was that supposed to do?!" exclaimed Sasha.

My face turned red in embarrassment, "Well it worked last time!"

The bear turned itself towards me, it gave a small growl and began to paw the ground with its right hind leg.

"Oh… I'm not liking this…" I said. Suddenly, I felt someone yanking my left arm.

"Quick, we need to get back to the cage!" Zoe said all of a sudden while pulling my arm.

"W-wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked her.

"Just trust me!" She said.

I figured this is no time for arguing, so I just followed her running back to the golden cage and close the door shut.

"You sure this would keep us safe?" I asked her again. Zoe just answered with a nod.

The bear comes charging towards the cage, I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

 _BANG!_

A loud banging sound can be heard as the bear's thick skull came into contact with the cage's golden bars. I felt the large cage shaking after the impact, but it remained intact. And when I opened my eyes, I was surprised with the sight of Kallisto rubbing its bloody head and having difficulty to remain on its feet. It fell on its ass on the ground.

I saw Thalia was covering her gaping mouth with her hand at the distance, the turn of event must have shocked her too.

"Could it be…" she said.

"That cage is made out of imperial gold?" finished Rey.

I glanced at Zoe, "Your father made this cage?" I asked her.

"No… I made this cage… they made me make this cage…" She said.

I frowned at her answer, could it be the reason they want her is because she inherited her father's power?

I diverted my attention back at the bear, its stance was still wobbly, but it appeared to have almost recovered from the injury. It shook his fur covered body and give a loud growl.

"Give me one of your arrows." Zoe said.

I looked at her questioningly, "what for?"

"I'll turn it into an imperial gold so you could kill the bear" she said.

"Don't tell me…" I said, "You also have Midas's power?" I asked her.

"Just give me the arrow!" she demanded.

I quickly draw a bronze arrow from my quiver and gave to her. I saw her touched the tip with her finger, but nothing happened.

"What are you-" I was about to ask when I saw her hand shaking as she guided the sharp tip toward her skin.

"Hey, stop that!" I tried to yank her hand away from the arrow, but she quickly stabbed herself with the bronze metal. Closing her eyes shut and biting her lips to hold the pain I'm sure she was dealing. Blood came out of her pale skin and run down onto the bronze tip of the arrow.

I stood there speechless at what I was seeing, once she wiped her own blood from the arrow tip, it revealed that the bronze tip has now changed color into gold.

"H-how…?" I asked, my mouth hanging wide open.

She ignored my question, "Quick, use this arrow to kill that bear!' She exclaimed as she handed the arrow to me.

"You're still bleeding!" I reached out to her injured hand.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" she exclaimed, I quickly retracted my hand.

"That bear is getting up! I'll tell you more about… this, once you killed that bear!" she desperately trying to convince me.

I realized that arguing is pointless at the moment, so I decided to do just what she told me. I load the now gold tipped arrow onto my bow and aimed it at the bear's head.

I took a deep breath, and as I let go of my breath, I let go of the string.

The arrow flew toward the towering beast with a great force and speed, and it smoothly pierced its head until only the fletching is what remained visible.

Kallisto gave a sharp cry of pain, before it finally collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud that shook the ground.

"Bad ass…" was all I can say seeing the power of the imperial gold weapon for the first time.

"DUMB ASS!" Yelled Thalia as she rushed toward us.

 **Let me start this long author's note with a HUGE apology.**

 **It took me 5 MONTHS to finally get around to finish this chapter, and it has been over 1 year since I started this fan fiction.**

 **I won't give you any excuse this time, for despite the fact that I have so much stuff to do IRL this year, there were still plenty of time for me to work on this. So again, for everyone that followed this story, I give all of you my humblest apology.**

* * *

 **Also, to respond to an Anon review, don't worry, there won't be any love triangle, but I also must apologize to those of you who want Thalia and Aiden to just get on with it already. I planned to make the relationship of those two to grow closer and closer each arc as the two will start to open up more to each other. So yeah, this one is going to be a slow burn. Right now, his mind is still preoccupied with fixing his family issue, so… no room for romance** ** _yet_** **.**

* * *

 **Next, it goes without saying that I've made a few changes on the previous chapters, so if you'd like, you could check those out while waiting for the next chapter. And if you see any flawed in the change or if you noticed any grammatical error (particularly in this chapter) feel free to tell me about it and I'll fix it as quickly as I can.**

* * *

 **Lastly, I want to hear your opinion about the point of view. Do you prefer seeing this story only told with first person, third person, or do you like both of them? I'll put any thought into consideration.**

 **Thanks for still sticking around guys…**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
